Tabula Rasa
by Melodious Vagrant
Summary: After finding Sodapop in a rather compromising position, Evie convinces Sandy to come to a dance with her and without Sodapop.  There she meets another man, but there is something strange about him...
1. Chapter 1 : Nice to meet you

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter One**

**Nice to meet you**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer and Author's Note:<em>

_I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU._

_Song of choice: "Dance Hall Drug" by Boys Like Girls._

* * *

><p>"Sandy, would ya please calm down already?"<p>

"Why should I? And no, not after what Sodapop said," she muttered stubbornly.

"C'mon Sandy, you know how that boy gets. I've known Sodapop for a long time Sandy, and of all the girlfriends that boy's had, he obviously cares about you the most," Evie explained, trying to comfort her good friend. "You know he don't mean it. I bet he's doing the exact same thing you're doing right now only he's probably feeling worse than you do. He probably won't show it, but still."

Sandy was hysterical. "Evie, you were there. That girl was pretty much all over him."

"Please, Sandy, what else is new? Did you really expect much better, Soda's probably the one who felt uncomfortable."

Sandy sighed. "You're right...I just wish he'd let up on all of that, ya know?"

"Sandy, right now, all you've got to do is keep your mind off him and I'm sure you'll feel better about it by tomorrow."

"Okay, but why in the world are you taking me to a dance hall?"

"Sandy, the dance halls are where a lot of people go to just have fun. Especially the middle class kids. There you've got like a blank slate. Not a lot of people there will know you and you could make a lot of new friends."

"Yeah, but won't I be doing exactly want I'm mad at Soda for doing?"

Evie frowned. "No, not really. Dance halls like this one are really casual. Sure you dress nice and there's some formal dancing there, but after a while, it's really just a place where people like to hang out. Nothing serious usually comes out of these kinds of things," Evie tried to assure her good friend.

"It'll be okay, Sandy. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, thanks Evie."

As they kept on driving, Sandy noticed that they were driving by a local cemetery.

"So Sandy, when're you gonna get a car? You know, me and Sodapop are getting kinda sick having to drive you around."

Sandy was about to answer her question but instead, a young man wearing a white tank top ran out from the cemetery gates and right in front of them.

"Evie, stop the car!" Evie's foot pounded into the brakes but it was too late, and they crashed into the man.

But much to their surprise, there was no crash, no thud, not even a bump. In fact, once they brought the car into a full stop, the man was nowhere to be found.

"What!" Evie almost screamed. "What was that? Where did he go?"

The man seemed about their age, well-built, and had thick black hair. But nothing about him seemed particularly familiar, and the darkness of the night didn't help anyone in that department. But they could see him surprisingly well despite the darkness, even though there weren't a lot of streetlights around.

"I don't know," Sandy answered slowly.

"I dunno...do you think it could have been a..."

"No! Of course not. Probably some joker trying to pull something on us."

"I don't know Sandy, he seemed pretty real. From the way he was running, he seemed awful scared or in a hurry."

"Whatever, let's just go to the dance, okay?"

"Right."

They both arrived at the dance hall at around 8 p.m. Evie and Sandy had on a nice, simple dress. Nothing too complicated because well, they preferred not to spend too much on how they looked, but there was no way they'd go around looking poor, even if their families were.

It didn't take very long for Evie to get comfortable with a small part of the crowd. She and Sandy were talking about little things, mostly about their school since most of the kids around here went to another school instead. Soon enough, it was like Evie has been around here for months even though this was her first visit. A friend invited them here and both were happy they came along.

Like Soda and Sandy, Evie hadn't been going great with Steve so much. It wasn't quite as bad as what happened with Sandy and Soda, but it still bothered Evie, whether or not she'd like to admit it. Steve and Sodapop were two pretty wild guys. They'd go on parties, rodeos, drag races, and fights. They were two of the tuffest and toughest kids around.

They also had a notorious reputation around the girls, particularly Sodapop. But to Evie and Sandy, they were much different men. They acted very sweet and kind towards their girlfriends, as they did to them.

The girls would give up almost any of their time if it meant spending time with them, and their boyfriends would do the same. At least, until recently.

As time passed by, it seemed like they were spending less and less time together.

Unlike Evie, Sandy didn't find herself having such a good time. It was nice, but she couldn't stop thinking about Soda.

"Sandy, what're you doing?"

"...I dunno Evie."

Evie sighed. "You know what you need to do? You need to get Sodapop out of that head of yours for once and try and have a good time, okay?"

"..."

Evie surveyed the room. "I know follow me."

"What? Oh, okay."

Sandy followed her friend to another part of the dance hall, near the dance floor where a few others were already dancing.

"How 'bout dancing with that doll over there, in the white suit?"

"Evie I don't think that's a-." At that moment, Evie shoved her friend right at the man, she almost fell over until he caught her.

"Oh miss, I'm sorry," the man apologized.

"No it's my fault," she said. As she gazed upon the young man, she could have sworn she had seen him before.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_That's all for the first chapter. Sorry it was so boring but the next one is a bit more interesting, but I really don't know how long this story will go on._


	2. Chapter 2 : Chill Out

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Two**

**Chill Out**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer and Author's Note:<em>

_I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU._

_Song of choice: "Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At The Disco._

* * *

><p><em>"The Dance Hall, a place where you can go to forget about all your outside problems..."<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cynthia," Evie asked her friend. Cynthia was Evie's friend who invited her here in the first place. "I just wanted to say thank you for invitin' us. Sandy and I are havin' a blast here," Evie said cheerfully.<p>

"Oh, don't sweat it, hon. It's always good see to a friendly face around here," Cynthia responded, taking a good slip of cherry soda.

Evie turned her attention back to the young man in the white suit. "So, Cynthia, what do you know 'bout that hunk over there, in the white?"

"Who? That boy?" she asked, pointing at him.

"Yeah."

"Why? You drawin' designs or just takin' a good look?" she asked with a highly suggestive tone.

"What? No," Evie responded casually with a smile. "Just wonderin', ya know. Where he's from, a job, a brother or anything, really," she smirked as she averted Cynthia's gaze and glanced around the room.

"Well hon, that's where you got me or really anyone in this joint. Nobody really knows a thing about him except that he likes to dance, and his name. He's been around here a lot, but he usually comes and goes whenever. Sometimes he'll be here for few weeks, then just disappear for months on end. Where he's from, the school he goes to, no body is sure. Most of us have never even seen or heard of him outside the Dance Hall, but a few said they have."

"He seems familiar." Evie said.

"That's odd."

"Why do you say?"

"Because quite a few people comin' in here say they have never seen someone like him before, but they say that he seems familiar."

"Strange."

Cynthia then took it upon herself to scoot closer, right next to her friend and told her in a soft voice, "Oh, Evie, and he's single, too."

Evie glanced back at her friend and rose an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the young man, smiling. "Mysterious...I like that."

Cynthia joined her in sharing a good laugh. "Well Evie, let's just hope that friend yours does too."

She grinned as she took another slip of her ice-cold, cherry soda.

* * *

><p>"My name?" The man cocked his eyebrows, noticing that Sandy was beginning to get lost in his hazy eyes. "My name is Scott McCarthy, miss, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he answered with a warm smile.<p>

Sandy smiled back at him, almost nervous. "It's nice to meet you too, sir. My name is Sandra Adams, but everyone calls me Sandy."

"Thank you," Sandy said as Scott then helped her up. The music just started to pick up.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, would you care to dance, Sandy?" the man inquired, extending his hand towards her.

"No, not at all." With that, she took his hand they entered the dance floor along with the others. The music was slow, with a waltz-esque vibe to it.

Sandy never danced, but she seemed to follow him as he took the lead. She was impressed. Scott's grip was strong, but his hands were soft and reminded her of Sodapop.

He was also cold to the touch and he seemed awfully pale. But that didn't deter his charming looks. Sure he wasn't quite as good-looking as Sodapop, but boy did he have an amazing smile.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear," Cynthia exclaimed. "Would you take a look at that there?"<p>

"Amazing, ain't it."

"I'll say. They look good together, don't they?" Evie nodded in agreement. Apparently, Evie and Cynthia watched the two as they danced. Thankfully for them, Sandy hadn't noticed.

"You don't see something like that every day, in the Dance Hall, do ya?" Evie asked.

"Nope," Cynthia confirmed, shaking her head. "No, you don't."

"Huh, I didn't know Sandy could dance like that."

"It's not her out there," Cynthia said, cryptically.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, that it's Scott doin' the dancing. When you dance with him, it's like you know all the moves already, even without any experience," she explained. "I gotta tell ya, Evie. It's really something else."

"How do you know?" Evie asked, highly interested.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "Take a wild guess."

"You danced with him before."

"Yep. How do you figure?" Cynthia inquired.

"Call it a hunch."

* * *

><p>"You're good, are you sure you've never really slow danced before," Scott asked. Both of their eyes were almost glued together.<p>

"When I was younger, I used to take dancing lessons, but it's been years since then."

"Oh," Scott responded slowly.

The two continued to dance for what seemed to be an eternity. As time passed by, it seemed that the two's hands grew tighter, and their body's grew closer. Never leaving each other's grasp until the music ended. When it did, Scott let go of Sandy and quickly preceded to the front doors of the Dance Hall.

Sand ran after him. "Where are you going?" Sandy asked.

"I'm sorry, Sandy. I really am, I've got to go, now." There was a stillness in his voice that he never had before. It scared Sandy.

He then left the Dance Hall, almost running. When Sandy ran out after him, he disappeared. "Scott!" she called out but to no avail. She kept on looking until, out of nowhere, Sandy heard his voice again, in its normal tone, but she couldn't find where he was at.

"Farewell, Sandra."

...


	3. Chapter 3 : Sunshowers

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Three**

**Sunshowers**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: "Too Much" by All Time Low<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

****I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU.****

* * *

><p><em>He gives me that look again. "Stop giving me that look," I say to him.<em>

_"What look?" he asks innocently._

_He knows exactly what he's doing. The edge in his eyes, the seductive grin, the way his eye brows notch the way they do. The pressure peering from his gaze suffusing into my heart._

_"It's too much," I say to him._

_He frowns, and it pains me so to see such a beautiful portrait stained the way it did, right then._

_He edges closer, trying to bridge the gap that has so separated us for so long. I pull him into a hug; my face kissing the polyester collar of his, and my hand trembles as I hold his strong body._

_We were so close...but our hearts were worlds and worlds away..._

_"It's too much."_

* * *

><p>The music was going on full blast with everything from the elongated tunes of jazz all the way to the rhythmic staccatos courtesy of the new and hip Disco-dance for a more party-esque vibe. By this time, the music had gone to her and the sounds kept rattling about in her head as she tried to wash down her anxiety with S<em>odapop<em> - like she always did.

"What's wrong dearie?" Cynthia asked nonchalantly with a cigarette cradled comfortably in her mouth.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing." Sandy actually worked herself trying to keep up with Scott dancing, she really needed time to chill out. Unfortunately, Cynthia wouldn't let her get away with just that.

"Scott ran out on ya, didn't he?" she teased.

At first Sandy looked at her, a bit tense, but endeavored to mask it. "Lemme guess, ya can't get him off your mind," she giggled as she took another blow of her cancer stick. "Next thing you know, you're gonna be dreamin' 'bout him and then-" Cynthia stopped right there, and frowned.

"Oh dear, I'm not being rude, am I?" Cynthia inquired, whole-heartedly concerned.

"No, not at all, Cynthia," Sandy insisted, lying straight through her teeth.

"But let me just tell you, you don't want to get your hopes up with that boy. It never ends pretty, ya dig?" Cynthia explained, again with that ambiguous tone of hers.

"An' why's that?"

"Just trust me on this one, m'kay, hon?"

"Right," she gave her a suspicious look, but didn't seem like Cynthia noticed. Too preoccupied with the bright lights and the music.

Cynthia may be Evie's friend, but Sandy felt like something was a bit off with her. She must have been wearing three inches worth of make-up, and she has been smoking that same cigarette for hours. There was a look in her eyes that kept Sandy unnerved, however she could not deny Cynthia of her genuine kindness.

Evie was certainly enjoying her time her, she made herself quite comfortable around a couple guys and has been dancin' ever since. Evie was a great dancer by herself, she could get any party started if wanted. Sandy, unlike Evie, wasn't quite the party-type of person.

Sandy liked to walk around, she almost preferred to observed them than actually being a part of the whole affair. Sandy was grateful to have a friend like Evie. Evie could keep her cool real well, maybe that's why she was such a great match for the wild Steve Randle. Or at least, Sandy always thought so.

After a few minutes, Evie meandered back to her friends.

"So did ya have a good time?" Cynthia asked.

Still panting from all the excitement, Evie took a moment to catch her breath. "You know it. How 'bout you, Sandy. Have a great time?"

"Yeah." She gave her friend meager smile.

"It's getting late, I really think we should go home, ya know?" Sandy nodded in agreement. Cynthia bid the two goodbye but not with telling Sandy something first.

"Sandy, ya know Scott? He only comes on Mondays and Thursdays like this, for whatever reason. I'd just thought you'd like to know that."

Sandy thanked her, though not without growing red from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Sandy...Sandy..."<p>

Sandy awoke with a scream, bewildered at the voice.

"Whoa, Sandy! Don't scare me like that."

"What? What happened?" asked a confused Sandy.

"You fell asleep right after leaving the Dance Hall, and then just now woke up screaming."

"Wait. Didn't you hear him?"

"Hear who?"

"Scott!" Sandy almost screamed.

"Calm down, Sandy. You were just dreamin' it, I'm sure." Evie tried to keep her tone placid, but could not hide her concern for her friend.

"But...it sounded so real."

"You're just tired, Sandy." Sandy looked out the car, counted the streetlights away as they zoomed past them. The night was still and silent with the moon as the sole solicitor. It was cold, and Sandy could just feel a cool chill creep up from her spine and flare.

She shivered.

It took a while until Sandy realized that she was just now passing the cemetery from before.

* * *

><p>The next day went by quickly for Sandy. The reason why she had been able to attend the Dance Hall in the first place was because she had no such homework.<p>

As always, she didn't get to see Sodapop. She never did, ever since he dropped out. Sandy was never quite comfortable with his decision but was willing to get past it because she really did care about him.

"Hi, dear," her mother exclaimed as Sandy opened the door to my home.

Before she could respond to her mother, another voice calls out. "Where were you?" Sandy's father demanded.

Sandy grimaced. "No where, Dad. Just went out dancing with a few friends down town."

"Dancing?"

"Soda wasn't there, Dad." She makes sure that the detail is very clear to him. Sandy did real well in school. Though, she usually got B's and was placed in normal classes, but that was much better than her parents expected since her father never graduated high school and her mother wasn't near the best student around either. But she still managed to pull through a few years of college and become a nurse.

Her parents were always very proud of Sandy, even though she wasn't spectacular at school. Her father did worry that Sandy having a boyfriend might hinder her school work. But so far, Sandy has proven him wrong. While the late night studying sometimes got to her, and some of her friends have expressed their growing concern for Sandy.

Sandy usually shrugs them off.

Herald Adams, her father, simply leaves to the living room.

"Mom, I'm actually going to leave soon," Sandy tells her as she dumps her backpack by the couch and fills in her purse. "Going out with, you know," Sandy grins to her mother. She always did like Sodapop, she thought of him as a real charmer.

"Okay, have fun, Sandy."

"I will."

Before she could leave, her mother places her hand over Sandy's shoulder. "Sandy...just don't make the same mistake I did when I was your age, okay?"

Sandy nodded, but she never quite knew what her mother meant by that.

* * *

><p>Sandy walked to Sodapop's house, just a few blocks away. She goes to the door and rings it. Instead of Sodapop, a younger boy opened the door.<p>

"Hey, Ponyboy." Sandy's voice chimed.

"Hey, Sandy," he said a bit uneasy.

Ponyboy was no Sodapop, but Sandy always thought he was a sweet little kid. He walks back to the living room and began organizing a bunch of papers on the floor.

Many of them were drawings. Sandy picks one up. "These are really good." Sandy always loved to drawn when she was younger, but she was never quite good at it. One of them was a picture of a sunset, with a beautiful array of colors and an amazing background. Another was a picture of his family.

"What these?"

"Yeah, do you show your brothers these?"

"No." He frowned a little.

"Why not?" I asked, a little concerned. He shrugs. Sodapop was always worried about his little brother, he'd tell Sandy about his nightmares when it came up. "Fine, how 'bout, it be our little secret, kay?" I smile warmly.

"Sure." he nods with a really cute smile.

* * *

><p>Slinging her purse over her left shoulder and holding a red umbrella in the other hand, Sandy walks over a few blocks. It was really hot and humid at the moment, but the many clouds above signaled that rain that was soon to come, even if just a little.<p>

These were fairly rare events called _sunshowers_. When it would rain but the sun was still shining. Usually, you can see a rainbow when one occurs.

There, across the field were many kids playing basketball. Among them was Sodapop and that one kid, Johnny. They were playing with some other friends from school. Apparently, Soda's team was winning and the game was almost over.

Soda just scored another shot when he wiped his arm across his forehead from the sweat. Then the rain started to pick up and he decided to pull off his white shirt revealing his muscular yet lean body and then wrapped and tied it around his neck - somewhat like a scarf. Then they continued the game in the rain.

As soon as the game was over, Sandy called out his name and he ran quickly towards her. Dropping her umbrella and paying no mind to the rain, they pulled each other into a strong embrace like they haven't seen each other in weeks - that's how it felt for Sandy at least.

Soon enough, their lips locked as she ran her hand across his bare torso.

"Hey," she said to him.

"Hey," he responds back. Sandy was never quite so good with words, but now she remembers why she loved Sodapop the way she did. They didn't need to talk to each other so much, they could understand each other and _talk_ without saying any words.

After being _re-acquainted_ with each other, Sandy grabs her purse and umbrella and they head off in silence, with Sandy leaning on him.

"Does this mean you'll give me another chance?"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Sandy felt so refreshed after going to the Dance Hall. Right now, she can't thank Evie and Scott enough. Being here, in her man's arms was all she could ever ask for.

They start chatting idly, the way they used to when they first started dating, many months ago. They were about to cross the street, but a large puddle had formed. So Sodapop merely smiled and hoisted his girlfriend up with her still holding the umbrella.

She never did realize how much of a gentleman Sodapop could be. She thought as she gazed in amazement as the brilliance of the sun shined down and reflected off his golden body, hair, and smile.

"What?" he inquired. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He merely wished to know.

"It's nothing, just that it's nice out here, ya know?" Sandy simply responded.

"The sunset, the rain..."

Everything seemed golden.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**From now on, I'm not sure how fast updates will come so I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer. As the name implies, I'm not the most inspired person out there. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Song of Choice: Good To You by Marianas Trench<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Already Gone

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Four**

**Already Gone**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: Time Bomb by All Time Low<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU. **

* * *

><p>The bell sounded and immediately half of the students got up in unison and exited the classroom. Sandy however, was still sitting down, rearranging things in her backpack. Chemistry was her last class of the day, and she was quite distraught when she found out she was only maintaining a C+ the class, as she did in a few others.<p>

She was getting a bit worried but hoped it would all work out in the end. The last week was a good one: days have passed by and no word or even mention of _her_ came up. By this, Sandy was beaming.

She was able to keep her job as a babysitter and still managed to make time with Sodapop. Of course school-work was becoming a bit exhausting for her, and she hasn't been getting as much sleep as she'd like, but he was worth it.

To her, Sodapop was worth anything.

She met up with Evie and they were off to the DX. "So Sandy, how's things goin' with your honey?"

Sandy grinned at her best friend. "Well...you know," Sandy said, not quite sure of how to fit in the words.

"No, I don't know, Sandy." They both giggled. "C'mon tell me."

"Well, it's really nice, ya know? I feel like we're dating each other again like it was when we were together months ago. I get to see him after babysitting or homework, and I even think if Dad's warming up to him."

"Your dad? Really?" Evie asked, quite amazed.

"I know, when Soda picked me up at home, I went to my room to get my pursue and when I came back, Dad and Soda were actually talking to each other."

"Wow, has he had dinner with your parents, yet?"

"Well, no," Sandy admitted. "But if it happens to come up, I'd definitely invite him to stay."

"Do you think he'll like that?" Evie wondered, as she pulled over to stop in front of a red light.

Sandy shrugged. "I dunno, but I don't think he'll mind. Sure I haven't had dinner with his brothers yet, but I've met both of them and they sure seem to like me."

Evie grinned, devilishly as she decided to turn on the radio. "That's a good sign."

Sandy nodded, drifting dazily in her own imagination. Sandy was grinning. "Sandy...are you sure that's all. I mean, you seem a little too happy, right now. And you look real sleepy, are you sure haven't-"

"What? No, Evie!" Sandy insisted, interrupting her friend. "I really do love him, but..."

"But?" Evie eyed her good friend.

"But I don't know if, ya know, we're ready for it, ya know?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Right, whatever, Sandy. Whatever."

They took a bit of a detour just to see around the neighborhoods. The two went pretty far off, but then decided it'd be best to hurry up already. Soon after they ran through the next block, there was another red light. After it passed by, Evie stole a glance to the right. "Whoa," she screamed, her face went pale and she seemed to have lost her breath.

"What?" Sandy's head rushed to the side, attempting to find the reason for Evie's distress. "What happened, Evie?"

"Oh...it was nothing." Evie's voice was racked with a palpable tenseness. "I just thought I saw someone from school, that's all."

"Was it?"

"No, just some random guy," Evie assured, deciding not to pervade around the topic.

Minutes flu by and not a word escaped Evie's mouth. Sandy eventually asked: "So...what about you and Steve? How have you two been?" she asked, curious.

Evie's mind was clearly elsewhere as it took her a moment in order to catch herself and respond to her friend's question. "You see, Steve's a little different. He's a man, real smart, but also real strong." she held a gazed with a real wide grin. "Never stops surprising me."

"Just the way I like it."

* * *

><p>...<p>

School for Steve Randle was far from okay that day. He got in a bit of a scrap between him and this skinny greaser over some argument and he was also chewed out by his teacher for being late to class again. Of course, the man's words meant absolutely nothing to Steve, whatsoever, but Steve's despondence landed him another referral.

To top it all, he was already sore from the fight, but he was knocked down pretty badly in the P.E. during a football game. So he left school and headed off to work at the DX.

When he arrived, he had himself a good smoke and buttoned up his work uniform. He then walked in and was soon greeted with a familiar face.

"What the hell's wrong with your face?" a wide-eyed Keith asked his friend."

"What the hell're you talkin' 'bout, Two-Bit?"

"You don't look so good, man. What's up with ya?"

"Man, Two-Bit, be quiet. It's your fault I feel so sore right now."

"C'mon, Steve, why you complainin'? Ya had the ball, so I tackled you."

Steve glared at him, intensely bemused. "Two-Bit, we were on the same fuckin' team!"

"So, what's your point?" he asked, pretending to be clueless. Steve sighed, squeezing the gap between his eyebrows. Always the joker, Steve should really have known better than to ask for more from Two-Bit. Two-Bit however, was merely poking around the store. "Two-Bit, I'm just a bit worn out, okay?"

Steve bit his tongue, realizing he really shouldn't have said that and groaned. Two-Bit smirked. "That Evie, I'll bet she's a sure fiery-one, ain't that right, Steve?" He started. "Steve, Evie's real nice, for sure, but I don't know how you handle her, no wonder you look so tired"

Steve stifled another laugh and finally gave in and decided to go along with his friend. "Heh, yeah Evie's strong, man. It's like she could go all night long. She's like a wolf: damn straight foxy, but she'll bite you back if you can't handle her."

Two-Bit notched his eyebrows. "And what do you know about treating a girl nicely?" Steve was about to answer but he felt a cold chill crept up from down his spine. Unfortunately, Steve hadn't noticed the store door open or else he would've noticed. Steve turned his head and was immediately stunned.

"Hey, Evie."

Like her boyfriend, Evie had a reputation of her own. Evie usually caring and usually level-headed, but her headstrong attitude is was what she was known among for among the boys.

"Can I talk to you, _alone_?" Evie's glare was insatiable.

"Evie, I'm at work," Steve complained before silently agreeing.

Alone, Evie whispered. "Steve, what the hell?"

"Evie, I-"

"Steve, I don't like you tellin' everybody 'bout, I mean seriously?"

"Evie, I'm sorry." Steve said, the words jumbled in his mouth. "I...how can I make it up to you."

Evie sighed. Her forehead wrinkled, trying to calm herself down. "Fine, Steve. I forgive you, if..."

Steve cocked his eyebrows, "If...?"

"You ain't gonna get any."

"What?" Steve said, wide-eyed and with his mouth agape. "Evie, what the hell do you mean?"

"I mean, you ain't gonna get any, from me." She drew her words slowly, each word with more emphasis.

"For how long?"

"As long as I feel like it."

Steve was smart enough to know not to argue with Evie so he went back to his station, but not without glaring back at Evie. Steve turned his attention to Sandy whom was helping herself, reading a magazine near the register stand. "You waiting for Sodapop?"

Sandy put the magazine down and turned to Steve. "No, I'm just here with Evie. Soda already told me he wasn't working today."

Evie was having a nice chat with Two-Bit, whom was snickering for some odd reason. Hopefully for Steve, he hadn't stolen anything from the store - something that would be a miracle for Steve to accomplish. So instead of pointlessly lecturing him, Steve usually goes around hoping that he hasn't. Of course, Steve's hopes are wasted and he knows it, but he realized a long time ago that what he wanted was wishful thinking.

"So, are you ready to go?" Evie asked Sandy but not without giving Steve a look whom did the same vice versa. Sandy nodded and they were about to take off when Steve asked Sandy something.

"Sandy?" His tone caused Sandy to worry some.

"What?"

"Do you know where Sodapop is?"

"Yeah, why?" Sandy was perplexed and she noticed a glint of light from Steve's eyes.

"It's...nothing."

...

* * *

><p><em>"Everything's fine. No need to worry, right?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note:<strong>**

****Sorry this chapter was a bit boring and I know it focuses quite a bit more on Evie and Steve, rather than Sandy and Sodapop. Hopefully the next chapter could be more exciting. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and please excuse any errors unless it bothers you too much, you can mention it so I can fix it. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Song of Choice: Already Gone by Bayside<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : Passing

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Five**

**Passing**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU.**

* * *

><p>"So here I am," he thought to himself. The young man's clothes were littered all across the bedroom floor, and under the covers with him, was his beloved. "Here again."<p>

The room was the _exact_ same as it was the last thousands of times he's been here, with his lips secured to hers. "Am I different?" he asked himself as she shifted her weight over him. She felt cold. "She's changed." The man knew that much, but what about himself? He still feels awful for what he did to her, what he did _them_. So far he's tried to dismiss what happened, but the thoughts, the memories, and the pleasure never escapes him and it burns him just thinking about it.

He swore under his breath as he unwillingly replayed the memories in his head: his hands all over her, but this was another woman. She was no Sandy. Sandy was all he needed, at least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

He has no excuse for what he did and he knows it, but in all honesty, he couldn't help himself. Sometimes he wonders when he became like that in the first place, but hasn't the first clue.

"Soda, are you okay?" Her soft voice rings. She pulled her head back to look him in the eye, but Sodapop escapes her gaze. "Soda..." she says again, but even softer so.

No response.

She then buries her face into his bare chest. Finally getting his attention, Soda finally speaks. "Sandy, what's wrong?" A tear drops on his chest. He shivers and his eyes flare up and manages to suppress a shout. He pulls Sandy's face up, revealing a warm smile. "Sandy?"

Sandy looks at Sodapop's face, still shadowed in the darkness."Soda, I just..." Then a knock on the door sounded, and instantly the two became flustered and panicked trying to figure out what to do.

Jumping off the bed, Sodapop gathers his clothes and tries putting on his jeans. Sandy also gathers her clothes and throws them in the closet. "What do I do?" Soda asks her. He contemplates hiding in the closet as well, but thinks it might not be such a good idea.

Sandy goes to her bed and lifts the sheets. "Hide under here." Lugging the remainder of his clothes, Sodapop follows and manages to fit in there without too much trouble.

Sandy goes ahead and turns on the lights and opens the door, still wearing a nice, if not, crumpled dress. "Sandy?" It was her mother. "What took you so long?"

Sandy decided to let out a fake yawn. "I was just taking a nap, ya know."

Mrs. Adams surveys the room. "You should really clean this room out, it's a mess in here."

"Oh, sorry Mom."

"No, it's okay, just get it done by the end of the day."

Sandy nods and smiles. "Okay, is there anything else you were here to do?" Sandy's voice cracks a little. She's getting a little worried and doesn't want her mom to stay in here for much longer.

"Yes, in fact, there is," she starts. "Sandy, there was another parent teacher conference at school." Sandy's eyes light up, forgetting about those.

"What did they say, did I do something wrong?" She sounded hurt.

Mrs. Adams strains her face. "Well, no. Some of the teachers are a bit worried about you." This catches Sodapop's attention. "They say that you seem to be missing your homework a few times. And that you seem to be very tired in school."

"Oh Mom, it's just 'cause, ya know, school gets harder and harder. I'm just a little overwhelmed with the homework and the babysitting, that's all."

"Are you sure it's nothing else?" Mrs. Adams asked skeptically.

"Really Mom, I don't plan on babysitting for very much longer anyways, and school ends in a few months. Everything'll work out, honest." Sandy held a nice smile.

Mrs. Adams extends her hand to her daughter's face. "You're burning up, and sweating, dear."

"Oh, yeah," she said while lightly swiping her mother's hand away. "Just got a little headache, that's why I went to sleep so early."

Standing up, her mother asks. "Do you need some Tylenol?"

"No, Mom. I think I'll be fine." Mrs. Adams nods and leaves the room. "Could you turn the lights off, and lock the door, I finished my homework already so I think I'll sleep the rest of the night."

"Okay, dear, good night."

"Good night."

The lights go off and the door shuts. Soda crawls out from her bed. "Is that true, Sandy?"

Sand frowns, but nods. "Soda, please don't blame it on yourself, it's not your fault."

"How do I know that?"

"I mean it, Soda. We'll get through this, Soda." He swallows hard and sighs while jumping back onto Sandy's bed, doing exactly what Sandy told him not to.

Sandy comes over to him and kisses him on the cheek. "I know we can make it." He smiles and kisses her back. Then he gets up and starts to put on his shirt.

"Sandy, I think I'll get going."

"Okay."

Soda goes over to her window and opens it. He then jumps done from Sandy's roof and waves goodbye.

* * *

><p>That Thursday, Sandy found Ponyboy walking about an hour after school ended. "Hey, Ponyboy," she cheerfully exclaims.<p>

Ponyboy didn't seem to notice her at first, but then jumped up, a little surprised. Sandy giggled. "Oh hey, Sandy. What're you doin' here?"

"I was just on my way to babysit some kids across town. What about you?"

"I was just takin' a walk," he simply answers.

"A walk? Ain't that a little dangerous?"

He shrugs. "I guess, but I don't really think so. If it's so dangerous, why do you do it?"

"I like taking long walks alone, it's kinda refreshing and really gets you to think, ya know?" Ponyboy nods with a smile on his face but doesn't otherwise respond. "Did you ever get a chance to show Soda your pictures? I'm sure he'd like them."

"Nah, not yet."

"Why not?"

Again, Ponyboy shrugs almost as if he wasn't even listening to her, even though she knew he was. "Hold on," Sandy pleads as she puts her purse down and takes out a folded piece of paper. "Here, take a gander at this, Pony."

Pony looked at it not sure what to expect but then smiled. "It's nice." The paper was a picture of Sandy and Sodapop together. Both were dressed real nice as if they went to like the prom or something.

"You think so?" Sandy blushed. "I had to draw a portrait of me and either a friend of family member for my art class. None of them came out lookin' right so it took me like two and half hours to get this thing done."

"I want to show it Soda, you think he'll like it? I'm not so sure..."

"I think he will, Sandy. Sodapop's nuts about you, ya know?"

Sandy's heart lit up and she grinned. "Really?" Ponyboy nodded lightly. "Hey, Ponyboy, how 'bout a deal? If I show Sodapop my picture, you show him yours?"

Ponyboy took a while to ponder the question, but he eventually agreed, which led to Sandy hugging him. Which left Ponyboy becoming a little red, he's never really gotten a hug from a girl before - Sandy giggled at his expense.

But then, a cold wind brushed up against them, and the picture flew out from Sandy's hand. "No!" She ran ahead to catch, but before she could, the paper was pushed and dropped into a puddle of mud.

Sandy picked up the paper with a shattered expression on her face. "Oh, it was due tomorrow, too..."

Ponyboy walked up to her. "Don't sweat it too much, Sandy. I think you'd definitely be able to make another one. It's for school, right? Everybody knows that you don't have to draw anything so fancy like that to still get a 100 in art class."

"I know...but I really did want Soda to see it, and now it's ruined." Sandy sighed, threw the paper in the garbage. After walking for another few silent minutes, Sandy notices Ponyboy looking at him. "What?" she asks, blushing a little.

"You just remind me of this girl I used to see a year or two ago, but not anymore."

"Did anything bad happen to her?" Ponyboy shrugged with a bemused look.

They soon came across the DX and went along in. "Hey," Sandy waves to the guy manning the register. "Where's Soda?" she eagerly asks.

Pulling up a simply smile, he responds. "He and Steve are out back, fixing one of the cars that came in today." Sandy nodded and went along in while Ponyboy blankly scoured the shop. Strangely, there weren't as many girls crowded in here as there usually was.

"Hey Soda," she went over to him and found a place to kiss him on his cheek, without kissing motor oil too. "How was your day?"

"Not too interesting," he admitted. "Played pool with some guys down at the bar, but other than that, we had a lot work today." He looked back at Sandy. "Are you still up for Saturday?"

"Definitely."

Steve came up to her, with his uniformed smeared with oil and grease. "Hey Sandy, Evie came her earlier saying she wanted to see you."

"Uh, I kinda have to babysit soon."

"She said to meet her after you babysit, like at seven-o-clock or something. She said that she wanted you to go with her to this hall-thing or whatever."

_Today?_ Sandy thought a little anxiously for her art project. She decided that she'd rather get it done quickly so she could go anyways, maybe leave a little early this time. "Oh, okay then, thanks for telling me." Sandy then went back in the story to say goodbye to Ponyboy before leaving. Ponyboy was at the register buying a pack of cigarettes and the clerk looked a little confused.

"You sure you want these, kid?" Ponyboy nodded and the clerk just shrugged.

"Pony, you smoke?" Sandy said trying not to be offensive or anything. She knew Sodapop smoked, but didn't expect Ponyboy to.

"Yeah," he responded as if there was nothing wrong with it.

Sandy didn't really like the idea but she's seen a lot of kids his age smoke before. She guessed it wasn't that big of a deal so she just said goodbye and left the DX and was off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**And that's all for this chapter, hope you guys liked it. Just so you know, will be seeing Ponyboy throughout the story. Oh and don't worry, Scott's not going anywhere, he'll be coming around, just you wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Closing song of choice: Ocean and Atlantic by Mayday Parade<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Oeuvre

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Six**

**Oeuvre**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. This chapter also focuses on a bit more other characters along with Sandy, particularly on Evie.**

* * *

><p>"I'm home," a voice yelled from the front door. She continued to walk over to the living room, where Sandy and Conner were at. "Hey Sandy," exclaimed the short, blond haired girl.<p>

Sandy looked up, she and Conner were just drawing a few pictures while watching some T.V. "Hey, Kathy." she smiled as she stood up. Conner was Kathy's eight year-old brother. He had short brown hair, and dark, wide eyes. When babysitting Conner, Sandy usually read him books, helped him with some homework, or just watched T.V. for a while.

Kathy looked at the papers scattered over the floor. "Hey Sandy, why'd you draw another one. Didn't you already make it in school?" Kathy was in Sandy's art class, Kathy usually helped Sandy on her drawings, but Sandy insisted that she wanted to do this one by herself.

Sandy frowned lightly. "Well, yeah. But it got ruined so I had to make another one."

"So does that mean you didn't get to show him?"

"Yeah, but oh well." Sandy tried to perk up a bit "I think this one'll do just fine." It was much like the other drawing she did before. Sandy tried her best to replicate it and it turned out real well, albeit, not quite as good.

"Well, thanks, Sandy for taking care of Conner. Are you sure you gotta leave so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna hang out with Evie at this place down town."

Kathy notched her brows, in the same fashion her boyfriend did. "Down town? Where ya headed?"

"Me and Evie are going to the Dance Hall. Ever hear of it?"

"Oh, wow. Some of the gals at school go to one of those Dance Halls, sounds like a lot of fun."

Sandy smiled real wide, thinking of a certain boy. "It is." Sandy gathered her things and purse and headed off to the door. "See ya later, Kathy."

"Hey, Sandy," Kathy's tone was a bit different this time, a little more distant. Sandy turned around and twisted her eyebrows like Kathy did before. "You know Sodapop's little brother."

"Ponyboy, yeah? What about him?"

"Did you get a chance to see him earlier?" Sandy nodded. "Did he seem a little off to you?"

"No, not really. Why?" Sandy's voice was intoxicated with concern.

Kathy was drawing her words a bit slowly. "I heard he got into some trouble at school, earlier today."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, every once in a while, I see some bigger Soc guys, some of them are on the football team, and they pick on him and his friend. Sometimes they insult him. Don't worry, he usually ignores it, but I heard that they said something about his parents and his friend hit somebody."

Sandy's eyes shot up. "Are they gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I don't think the other guys are gonna take it so well. You know Marcia, right?" Again, Sandy nodded. "Well, Marcia seemed a bit worried for that kid who threw the punch. She said that her boyfriend, Randy, didn't like the idea of his buddy getting hit."

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Sandy asked.

Kathy looked worried as well and shrugged. "Hopefully nothing, but you know how boys get. No telling what'll happen between them."

Sandy sighed and looked back at the clock. "Well, I'll see you later, Kathy. I gotta go home and meet up with Evie."

"Okay, bye."

"Wait, Kathy," Sandy said as she opened the front door. "Who was it that punched Randy's friend?"

"..."

* * *

><p>Sandy went home and got out the same dress she had the first time she went to the Dance Hall. She liked the dress just fine and was one of the only ones she thought was nice enough to wear to the Dance Hall.<p>

Every since going, however, she and her mother have been working on making a new dress.

A white one.

But for the time being, it was anything but being close to finished. Sandy didn't want to work too hard on it and just do a small part of it with her mother every night or two. Both of them were so busy as it is, anyways.

She ate the dinner her mother left for her. Sandy and her father could cook just fine, but they weren't as good as her mother. So sometimes, before leaving for work in the morning, Mrs. Adams would cook lunch for her husband and dinner for Sandy.

She put on the dress and the door bell rang.

It was Evie and the two drove off to the Dance Hall. This time, they left quite a bit earlier than they did before. They went the exact same path they had before.

As soon as they arrived, the two greasy girls were introduced to a slow beat song with a low, deep voice in the background and was accompanied by a full orchestra and saxophone. Immediately, Evie went right on ahead in the crowd and started to dance with this cute brown-haired boy.

Sandy however, wasn't quite as ecstatic as her friend. In fact, she was feeling quite empty and she knew exactly why. "What's the matter, hon?" A heavily-accented voice asked her.

It was Cynthia. She was sporting a long dress with a plethora of light colors, complete with complicated swirls and designs. She was wearing the same large hooped earrings, multiple layers of make-up and red lipstick.

Sandy shrugged.

"You miss him, don't cha?"

Sandy nodded very slightly. "I told'ya that he ain't always here, but don't worry, he'll always be back, just you wait," Cynthia explained in that same enigmatic tone she always did.

Cynthia then took her attention back to the crowd. But Sandy kinda wondered something. "So, Cynthia, why does he only come here on Mondays and Thursday?"

Cynthia was so captivated by the whole energy of the crowd that she didn't even hear Sandy. Since they were here earlier, the Dance Hall was quite a bit more crowded. "Huh? What was that, Sandy?"

Sandy cleared her throat and spoke out in a marginally louder voice. "Scott. Why does he only come here on Mondays and Thursdays? Do you know any reason why?"

Cynthia looked a bit bemused. "Hon, I told you already, I dunno why. A handsome-lookin' cult like that's got to have other stuff to do, ya know? He's got a life, dear, so don't you worry your pretty little head 'bout that boy." At this point, Sandy really couldn't tell if Cynthia was teasing her or actually trying to comfort her.

"Sandy, dear, you've really got to enjoy yourself, here. It's what the Dance Hall's about, okay, hon?" Sandy sighed to herself but decided to agree and both of the girls joined Evie and the rest of the crowd in the dance.

* * *

><p>After quite some time, an exhilarated Evie left the crowd. Most of the crowd had stopped dancing anyways, they were merely talking - it was getting quite late at night. She went over to the stands and got a cup of cold cherry soda.<p>

She and Cynthia found themselves engaged in quite the conversation. "So this boy, Steve, what's he like Evie. I'm sure I've seen him before but don't think I've ever actually met him."

"Steve? Well..." Evie gazed in the air about her thinking of all the things about her boyfriend. She was pretty much at a loss for words, there was just so much to say about him - even still, Evie couldn't help but smile just thinking about her man.

"Steve, he's the one who's got himself a head of thick'n'swirly brown hair, right?" Evie nodded, causing Cynthia to light up her eyes. "Oh, that boy..." she whistled lightly. "He's got some arms, don't he?"

She grinned and looked back at her friend. Evie had never blushed so much just thinking about Steve's muscles. Still not sure what to say, Evie merely nodded. "C'mon, darlin', I want to know more 'bout him. I'ma tell you right now, Evie, Steve's a real looker."

"Ain't he?" Evie finally mustered.

"So what's he like, Evie!"

"Alright, Cynthia, Steve's real sweet when he ought to be, but he's a bit hot-headed. He's also real wild, smart too. He goes to drag races, just a few days ago, he had a run-in with a couple guys from school and he held them all off with a broken soda bottle."

"Good-lookin', an attitude, _and_ he's dangerous...I like that," Cynthia was grinning real wide as she stared of into the still dancing crowd and all the lights. "Where's he work at?"

"Oh, he works at the DX. He's a mechanic."

At this, Cynthia cocked her eyebrows wildly. "I always did love me a man who works with his hands. Ya know, gettin' yer hands a little dirty every once in a while ain't never anybody. Ain't that right, Evie?"

She looked over to her friend, whom was solemn. "Evie? What's wrong, dearie?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just Steve..." Evie began slowly.

"What about him?"

"It's just that...Steve gets me a bit worried sometimes."

"An' why's that dear? He cheat on you?"

"What? No! It's just that, sometimes he says and does things and I really don't like."

"Like what?"

"...It's not important, Cynthia," Evie assured her friend. "But like, a few days ago, he got this real big knife wound fightin' someone."

Cynthia's face wrinkled in distraught. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, but I say the gash on his stomach and it almost scares me, ya know? I know he's a fighter more than anything and he does this kinda thing like a few times a month, but I get the feeling that he rushes into things."

"Oh really?" Cynthia asked, concerned as she pulled out a pack of Kools and lit a cigarette. "What? Did he do that with your relationship too?"

"Oh no, not really."

"You've slept with him already, right?"

"Well, yeah, but...that was both of our decisions and I...never mind that." Evie was getting quite frustrated, but more towards herself than to her friend. "What I mean is that sometimes he does things without really thinking. Like he got arrested for...this one thing and he also got in a big heap'o'trouble for gettin' into a fight at school just because some boy bad-mouthed me or something."

Cynthia looked at her friend a bit perplexed. "Sandy, you ought to be happy you've got such a loyal boyfriend. It's amazing what they'll do for you, ya know?" Cynthia had this remarkable shine in her eyes, almost like a tear or two.

"...It sounds like you really know you're stuff, Cynthia."

After taking a long drag of her smoke, Cynthia finally said. "Trust me on this one, dearie...Just don't do anything stupid, ya hear?"

...

"Hey, Cynthia?"

"Yes, hon?"

"I never noticed you had that diamond ring before."

"Oh this thing, just a little trinket my boy from a while back gave me, that's all."

"It's real nice. Where have I seen that before?"

"I dunno...Evie, you mentioned earlier that you put that hunk of yours on a love embargo, ain't that right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How's that workin' out for ya?"

Evie held a grin that was both devilish and guilty before taking another sip of cherry soda. "Let's just say that Steve knows me too well. He's got a way with words. C_ool to the touch_. Especially now when he's weak and vulnerable."

Cocking up a grin, Cynthia laughed. "Is that right, hon?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**That's all for this chapter. Went a little overboard on Cynthia's description, didn't I? Oh well, she ain't _that_ important, anyways. I'm so sorry for no Scott! But he _will_ be there the next time they come, promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Closing song of choice: She's A Handsome Lady by Panic! At The Disco<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : Lines

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lines**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: I Heard It Through The Grapevine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. I don't know if Dance Halls existed back in Tulsa, and if not, I'll say this is AU.**

* * *

><p>"So guys," Sandy said in a panted voice as she left the drastically thinning crowd and stole away towards the two girls. "What'cha up to?"<p>

"Who us?" Cynthia asked looking right through Sandy while blowing on her cigarette.

Sandy looked at Cynthia a bit tense, but more cautious than anything else. "Um, yeah. What were you guys talkin' about?"

"Nothing important, Sandy," Cynthia proclaimed, not really seeming to pay that much attention.

"Is that right?" asked a skeptical Sandy who turned to Evie whom merely shrugged her shoulders.

Evie then yawn as she stood up. "So, ya want to go home now?"

"Sure, it's nice coming here. Thanks for everything Cynthia."

"Oh, it's no problem, dear. I hope you guys keep comin', okay?"

Evie and Sandy both nodded and waved off to the others they met in the Dance Hall. After saying their good-byes, they left back to their homes, uninterrupted.

That day of school went by quickly as usual, though she seemed to get a lot more attention around her classmates than usual. Sandy didn't really notice too much, but thought it was a bit odd.

Sandy was really apprehensive about giving away her picture for her art assignment. She was proud of it, but Sodapop might never be able to see it. Maybe she could make another one, but Sandy was exhausted doing the first one alone. She didn't think she'd have the time.

Even still, during free period, she had nothing to do after finishing the homework. So she decided to re-draw the same one but these were only sketches, no coloring or perfection. She liked them nonetheless. Afterward, she felt like drawing some other random settings like a beach with the moon comfortably nestled up in the nighttime sky.

Not too long after that, Sandy thought back about her time in the Dance Hall and smiled. Mostly she was thinking about her dance with Scott as well as itching up a storm just to meet him again. Sandy couldn't quite get Scott, he was different; she knew that much, but he also seemed all too familiar.

Before the end of the school day, she bumped into her classmate Sharon. Sharon was tall and thin, had long and straight blond hair with pale green eyes. She came from a real nice home and was a cheerleader, on the field and off the field. She'd probably be voted girl of the year if she entered. Sandy never really knew Sharon that well, but she was at least nice to most people she seemed to come across.

"Hey, Sandy," she cheerfully exclaimed as she pulled Sandy in for a light hug.

"Hey, Sharon," Sandy meekly responded.

Sharon frowned. "Aw, what's wrong, Sandy?"

"Sandy?" Sharon repeated, this time she was marginally more concerned.

"Oh, I was just up late last night." Sandy responded, momentarily thinking about her talk with Cynthia and dancing with Scott and some other guys.

Sharon then showcased an almost horrified expression. "Oh...I heard about that."

Her tone really bothered Sandy. "Heard about what?" Sandy asked in defense.

Sharon let out an exhale and slung her arm around Sandy's shoulders. "Don't worry, Sandy. You'll find other guys I'm sure."

"What! What're you talking about?" Sandy began to almost shout.

Confused, Sharon drew out the words: "Wait, didn't you and Soda..."

"No we didn't break up!" Sandy insisted. "Why would you think that?"

"Why?" Sharon frowned again. "Because, well, I heard it from the grapevine, y'know? People were talking about it happening last night."

"Sharon, you know not to trust everything you hear, especially not rumors." Sandy was exasperated.

"Yeah, but this is Sodapop Curtis we're talking about. He's practically famous at our school! I guess when people found out that Sodapop was at the movies without you, someone assumed y'all broke up."

"Why would they do that?"

"Uh..." Sharon was real flustered and couldn't seem to make up her mind of what to say. "Y'know people don't even seem to see you guys around each other all that much, ya know?"

"Well...we've just been so busy."

Sharon sighed, not wanting to hurt Sandy' feelings. Sandy was such a sweet girl and quiet girl, she never really bothered anyone so Sharon didn't want to frustrate her over something that could easily be nothing. "You're right, Sandy. I guess I shouldn't listen to what everyone's saying." She looked across the room to find her boyfriend, Danny.

"I guess I'll see ya later, Sandy. It's been a long time since that colt's been single, and you know how much some of gals are really hoping to get there chance. Just remember who you're with. Because once that train leaves, it ain't comin' back and he'll leave for good."

"Wait, Sharon..." Sandy mumbled as Sharon quickly fled the scene, into the arms of her handsome football-player of a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Sandy decided to skip the bus that day, something she does every once in a while. She figured she had no rush to be anywhere, except maybe see Sodapop at the DX, but if he was working that day, he'd stay for another few hours before he finished work anyways.<p>

She stopped by a local food joint a grabbed a can of soda. Not too long after, a voice called out. "Hey, beautiful." She turned her head frantically as she immediately recognized the voice. When she spotted the owner of the voice, Sandy took off after him.

"Soda!" shouted as she more or less jumped into his arms.

"So, what're you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm on break, Sandy. I decided I'd take a walk across town for a little bit."

Sandy smiled mischievously. "Isn't the DX a little far from here? Just how long have you been on break?"

Soda looked around them blankly. "Uh, maybe an hour, give or take."

"Oh, then you should rush over to work, then. I wouldn't want to you to get in trouble, now would I?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't." Sandy decided to punch Sodapop in the arm as she began to lean on him.

"Ow!"

Sandy took a big step back. "Oh, I'm sorry, Soda," she pleaded. He began to rub his arms relieve the meager pain.

"No, it's okay, babe. Just got out of a bit of scrap a few minutes ago."

Sandy's eyes shot open as she scrutinized her boyfriend's body once more. "You did? Are you okay?" she cried out in concern.

"Yeah, a couple of guys tried to corner me in an alley. I held them off, but one of them bastards pulled a knife on me and kinda cut me with it. I'm still mighty sore, right now, but I'll be fine." Sandy noticed that a small portion of his white tank top was stained a faded red.

Sandy frowned a bit before giving him a seductive grin and an eye lock. In a slow and low voice, she said. "How 'bout, I make things...just a little bit better?" she asked him as the two edged closer and closer to one another.

Very quickly catching on, Sodapop asks in response. "How exactly are you gonna do that?"

"Let me show you," she said as the two's lips met and they embraced each other in a lock.

Soon after their kiss, Sandy pulls her head back. "So were does it hurt?"

"I'll never tell."

Sandy slid her hand underneath his shirt rubbed against his skin, delicately. Her hands discovered what seemed to be a recovering bruise. She pushed against it causing Sodapop to flinch, just by a little. "Just it hurt now?"

"Nope," he proclaimed with a mischievous grin.

She pressed against it a bit harder. "How 'bout now?" Sodapop merely shook his head out of greasy pride and kissed once more and soon left the premises.

Soda and Sandy went back to the DX where a frustrated Steve yelled at Soda and Sandy stayed until their shift was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I think I'll keep Sharon a minor character too like Kathy, but she might return later on. Oh, and some of the canon guys other than Sodapop will probably show up in a few of the next chapters. **The story _closely_ follows the canon but a few parts might be changed.****

* * *

><p><strong>Closing song of choice: You And I by Anarbor<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 : You're Dead Wrong

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Eight**

**You're Dead Wrong**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: Friday Night by Valencia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. I don't know if Dance Halls existed back in Tulsa, and if not, I'll say this is AU. The first part is a flashback, therefore it's in italics. It occurs a few days before the start of Chapter One. Oh, and please excuse the language.**

* * *

><p><em>"Soda...talk to me, man," Steve mumbled with a grim expression. Though, his friend seemed much more dismayed than he did, and it had him scared shitless.<em>

_"You showed up late for work and you've barely said a damn thing since we got off. What's your deal?"_

_Soda didn't appreciate his best friend's constant pushing of the subject. _Soda would've made for made for a good actor, but s_omething had been bothering him and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, his rouse was a lost cause on Steve. _

_"Fine. Do your really want to know Steve? Is it that important to you?" Soda was exasperated; his tone did little to lighten up the mood._

_"Hell yes, it's that important to me." Soda gritted his teeth and held a skeptical glance. Even though Steve had his hands glued to the steering wheel, he looked Sodapop in the eyes. "Soda, you're my best friend. And I can't stand having like this all the time, especially when I don't know why. Now spill, man."_

_Soda sighed breathlessly. "Okay, Steve...she dumped me..."_

_"What?" Steve felt just bit disoriented from work._

_"She dumped me," he repeated with less emphasis._

_"...Sandy?"_

_"Yes, Sandy! How the hell are just figuring out this out?"_

_"Y'know they say all kinds of things about you and Sandy. I thought you guys were getting along just fine," Steve truthfully stated as he began remembering the days surrounding Soda's parents' funeral just a few months before. Sandy was there. She cried with Soda and Ponyboy. So where did it all go wrong?_

_"Well I guess you obviously been paying attention."_

_Minutes passed and no word left there mouths. But inside their minds were storms of unspoken thoughts._

_"Are you sure she broke up with you?"_

_Soda took a pause, fishing for the right words to say trying to pull himself together. "She didn't say it...But she didn't have to."_

_That's all I needed to hear, Steve thought to himself. Still worried about his buddy, Steve began to turn the car around in an opposite direction to Soda's house._

_"Where the hell're you taking me?" Soda asked with growing concern._

_"Where else do you go when you're bud's getting through a break-up? Girls go to dances, we go to..."_

* * *

><p>Johnny walked home from school that day. Like usual, Ponyboy accompanied him, not because they were both afraid of treading the streets alone, but because it was safer and more interesting that way. Even though they didn't actually talk to each other much, it was still nice just to have each other around.<p>

And besides, Johnny was smart enough to know that two was better than one. It never hurt to be with a bud and neither of them enjoyed riding the bus, anyways.

A few minutes passed and they went their separate ways to their houses, accordingly. Johnny, however wasn't too thrilled to come home. He spent a few nights at the Curtises but decided he owed it to his parents to at least come how that day.

"I got a phone call saying you got into a fight in school," his father screamed out, not too long after he arrived. Johnny merely looked to the side, almost ignoring his father's comment.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he commanded but Johnny just shivered slightly.

"Give it a rest and lay off him, Wendell. It's obvious I'm not the only one in this house that doesn't like to hear that voice of yours." Johnny turned to look at his mother whom looked as if she wanted nothing to do with either of them.

"Did you not here me? Your son got into a fight at school," he reiterated, irate.

"So what? It's not like you did any better when you were younger. What was your excuse for drinking, gettin' into fights, an' knockin' up some nice girl down the street and claiming the baby wasn't yours?"

Mr. Cade glared angrily at his wife as she fixed the nice earrings she was wearing as she prepared to leave the house and go off somewhere. "Judy, haven't we already discussed this? I already told you, I'm s-"

Mrs. Cade immediately scowled and interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it, Wendell," she stated, unwilling to put up with his crap. Mr. Cade merely looked at his only son and wife in disgust and left to his room.

Johnny's parents were nice to each other ever now and again. And they'd usually leave Johnny alone, but ever since Johnny's dad lost his job, he's been beating on his son a few times a week. Sometimes they'd argue and fight over a lot of reasons, usually something stupid. Though Johnny vaguely recalls the mentioning of a neighbor's wife, but didn't quite catch what it meant.

Mrs. Cade, however, usually didn't care for Johnny, whatsoever. She could honestly care less if he died the next day or ran away from home. When she looks at Johnny and his father, she doesn't see a husband and a son, she sees parasites. Ones that robbed her away from the already bleak future she had and made things only worse for her.

But for whatever reason, she still sticks by her husband, through thick and thin.

As Mrs. Cade was about to leave Johnny stepped up in front of his mother.

"...Thanks, Mom." His voice seemed to crack and resonated softly in the near-empty house.

Mrs. Cade again scowled and seemed to look right passed him as she said: "Out of my way," and brushed Johnny beside her.

Once she left, the house was more or less empty in Johnny's eyes. He didn't quite like the feeling so decided to leave the house and head over to the Curtises' place or maybe go to the DX to see Soda and Steve.

Along the way, he stumbled upon a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "Hey, aren't you Ponyboy's friend?"

Something was wrong...there was a glint in this girl's eyes.

Johnny nodded as he twisted his eye brows. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry this chapter was so short. But don't think this wasn't all for nothing, it's anything but that - especially that bit with Sodapop. And Johnny will only really be appearing a few times throughout the story. I hope you like it. Please excuse the mistakes there unless they are too bothersome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Closing song of choice: Rescue Me by You Me At Six<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 : Poise And Rationality

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Nine**

**Poise and Rationality**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: So Far Away by Mayday Parade<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton.**

* * *

><p><em>"If he has a problem, he'd tell me about it, right?"<em>

* * *

><p>Right after school ended, Sandy met up with Evie.<p>

"Sandy, are you sure you're feeling okay. You seem to be a bit off, lately," Evie questioned her friend.

"Yes, I said this before, Evie. I'm okay, there's no need to worry, honest." Sandy always was a terrible liar. But even she didn't know whether she was lying to Evie more so than herself.

Evie sighed. Sandy has been getting in trouble lately, not for anything that's her own fault. Just yesterday, she left her English homework in History class. And a week before, she fell asleep in Science, again. Hopefully, she's been doing better in her work, which she usually did. Sandy was no slouch in her school work, not by any means.

Evie leaned towards Sandy closer in scrutiny. "Alright, but y'know what? You work too hard, y'know that, Sandy?"

"What do you mean?" Sandy had always been a worry wart, that much was obvious to Evie. But recently, not only seems a bit less energetic, but also more detached.

"It's almost as if, something's really buggin' ya, Sandy."

"I'm just having some problems gettin' to sleep, okay?"

Evie notched her eyes and moved closer to her friend. "Just that? Nothing else? And what do you mean, problems gettin' to sleep?"

"I'm mean just that," Sandy proclaimed.

"Fine, Sandy. When was the last time you and your boy hung out together, Sandy?"

"Soda? Like three days ago, why do you ask?"

"Three days?" Evie seemed surprised. "That's much too long, Sandy."

"Well, I can't really help that, ya'know?"

"Maybe you can't, maybe I can?"

"An' how's that?"

"Sandy, you know I don't have a job, right?"

"Well, yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"By that, I mean I can babysit Conner for you, today. I'll just go tell Kathy, okay?"

Sandy frowned. She didn't really think it was such a hot idea, but she really did want to see Sodapop again. "Are you sure, Evie?" Sandy asked, unsure.

"Why not? Conner's such a sweet kid and I've got nothing to do until Steve leaves work. You've got homework, right?" Sandy nodded. "Then you can see Sodapop after his shift is done or whenever, really."

"Okay, thanks so much Evie."

"Don't sweat it, hon."

* * *

><p>Sandy lied to Evie. There were more things bothering her than just her lack of sleep lately. Some of the girls in school keep talking about her as if something's happened, but she hasn't figured out why. A couple of them are even starting to bug her about Sodapop like asking questions that she didn't feel she needed to answer. But unfortunately, her response might have backfired on her.<p>

She didn't want to worry about that, right now and she later met up with some friends at school and hung out with them for about an hour. Afterward, she headed home and decided to finish up her homework before heading over to Soda's place.

...

"Sandy!" Mr. Adams yelled from down the stairs. Curious, Sandy left her room and ran down to see her father.

"Yes, Dad? What is it?" Caution covered Sandy's voice and she gazed upon her father who seemed to be rubbing the side of his head. Mr. Adams worked at a local construction site. He's been working manual labor since he was a teenager and since he was never able to attend college, he couldn't seem to find himself another job.

Sandy's father looked slowly back at her. His face was red. It might have been because something's bothering him, perhaps from work or maybe just another headache - either way, it worried Sandy.

"Where's Mom?" Sandy asked.

Completely averting Sandy's question, Mr. Adams spoke. "We need to talk..."

"About what?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Sandy, your English teacher called today that fell asleep today in class."

Immediately, Sandy's eyes shot up. "Your teachers and I are getting a bit worried," her father stated all professional-like which only made Sandy feel weird seeing how her father was usually anything but professional. Serious, but definitely not professional.

"About what, exactly?"

"They say you have a hard time focusing as well as being tired often." Mr. Adams could see that Sandy had no idea where he was going with this. He was never one to beat around bushes so at his daughter's expense, he finally outright stated what he was trying to get at.

"Sandy, I don't want you seeing that boy anymore."

"What?" she screamed, outraged. "Why?"

"Because of school, homework, and babysitting is already tough enough for you. I don't need you worrying about some delinquent boy," her father said, his tone was stale.

"He's not a delinquent, Dad. Sodapop's not like the boys around here, you know that."

"Well, the way I see it: he's been arrested a few times, he dropped out of school, gotten into a lot of fights."

"So what? It's not like you haven't seen boys like that before," Sandy explained, almost revoking her previous statement. "And besides, the only reason why he dropped outta school is to help take care of his brothers after their parents died."

"Sandy, it's for your own good."

Sandy was fuming at her father, pulling out the 'for your own good' card was pathetic on all accounts. It just meant he ran out of other good reasons. But Sandy wasn't having this. "How do you know that! And besides, what do you care?"

Mr. Adams almost looked hurt. "Sandy, of course I care."

"Well you sure have a hard time showing it. And besides, you never cared about me before."

"What do you mean? Of course I have."

"Oh really? Then how come I barely ever saw you when I was younger. Why start now?" Sandy demanded.

"Please calm down, Sandy," her father tried saying to calm her down but Sandy didn't bother listening and ran out the front door.

* * *

><p>After she was tired, she just began walking aimlessly until she came across a young man.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she stifled a smile until she finally recognized the boy. "Hey, aren't you Ponyboy's friend?"

The young man nodded as he twisted his eye brows. "Who are you?" his tone wasn't offensive, just curious.

"I'm Sodapop's girlfriend," she cheerfully explained.

"So you must be...Beth, was it?"

Sandy's smiled quickly melted and Johnny noticed a slight twitch of her eye brows. She tried to hide it, though Johnny could quickly see that he was very, very wrong. "No, my name is Sandy."

Johnny turned red at this, but Sandy couldn't quite catch why. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Johnny."

Johnny looked around, almost avoiding Sandy's eyes. Mostly, he watched his steps. Johnny eventually asked. "Sandy, you seem, I don't know, worried." He finally did turn to look at her with his big, dark eyes. This time, Sandy averted his gaze and Johnny responded. "Is something wrong?"

Sandy frowned. "I uh...oh, you wouldn't understand, Johnny."

"Oh."

Sandy didn't know Johnny very well. Actually, she didn't know a thing about him except that he was soft-spoken and that he was Ponyboy's best friend. And that Johnny liked to play football and basketball, but she really had no idea who he was and instantly regretted that she said that to him. "I'm sorry, Johnny. It's just, you know how me and Sodapop have been dating, right?" Johnny nodded slowly. "Well...I don't know why, but all of a sudden, my dad doesn't want us to date anymore."

"Maybe he just really cares about you," Johnny half-heartedly suggested.

"Yeah, right. He's never even payed attention to me until I was like twelve years-old. I barely saw him when I was younger than that, and when I did, he certainly didn't seem very nice."

"Maybe he's trying to fix his and your relationship, now. Sandy, I'm sure your not the only one to have figured out how much he was gone, maybe he caught on too and feels real bad about it," Johnny proclaimed, but his tone came out as weak and as unconvincing as it usually did.

"I don't think so, Johnny. He never liked Soda and me being together, but he was they were at least nice to each other whenever they saw each other. And then I fall asleep in class today and he goes blows a gasket saying it was all Soda's fault."

"So you yelled back at him and ran off?" Johnny asked, not trying to be mean but trying to put two and two together. He was never the smartest outfit around.

Sandy flashed a guilty expression. "Well, what would you have done?"

"I guess I wouldn't know about that, Sandy. My Mom and Dad, don't care about me...Ever." His words grew quieter and quieter but a bit harsher than he meant it to be. Johnny wasn't the jealous type, ever. But it didn't hurt for his parents to actually listen to him once in a while. He didn't like talking about his parents. But it wasn't like he ever needed to. Everyone in the neighborhood knows about the Cades, but Sandy sure didn't.

Johnny seemed to cringe a little. "Don't say that Johnny, I'm sure they do."

"No," was all he needed to say. Sandy realized that nothing she could do would change his mind. Even so, Sandy knew the same wasn't true for Johnny - he cared for his parents, a lot.

After walking for a few more minutes, Sandy asked. "So where are you headed, Johnny?"

He simply shrugged, but still responded. "Two-Bit's place, I think Darry's getting kinda sick of me being their all the time."

When they reached the door, they were greeted by cheery middle-aged woman. "Well hello, there Johnny." Sandy noticed that Johnny tried to crack a smile the same way Ponyboy did. She wondered who rubbed off on whom, between the two of them and grinned at the thought. "Oh, whose that friend of yours, Johnny?"

Sandy decided she'd introduce herself. "Um, hello. My name is Sandy."

"Hello, Harriet Mathews. I'm Keith's mother, as you've probably guessed." She looked in Johnny's direction. "Are you gonna stay the night?" He nodded and made himself comfortable in the living room.

"Where's Two-Bit?"

"Keith's not home yet, dear." Turning towards, Sandy, she asked. "Are you staying, Sandy?"

"Oh, no. I was just going to a friend's house."

"Okay, dear. Just be careful, it's getting pretty dark and chilly. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Thanks, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope you like it. Johnny was really weird to write for me, hope it didn't turn out a train wreck. Please excuse the mistakes there unless they are too bothersome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Closing song of choice: <strong>Swear It Like You Mean It by Go Radio<strong>**


	10. Chapter 10 : Loose Ends

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Ten**

**Loose Ends  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: Don't Die Digging by The Graduate<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Sorry about the late update. I went on a six-day trip to Dallas, Texas with my brother and friends and didn't have a lot of access to the internet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What was her name? Do you know?"<em>

_"No, I'm sorry. I'm really worried something might happen."_

_"Yeah...I am too. Next time I see him, I think I'll go ask him about it."_

_"Really? I don't think he'll y'know, be so comfortable with that."_

_"I wouldn't think he would be. But...I really want to know."_

_"I guess. You're probably right. You know how boys can get, no tellin' what could happen."_

* * *

><p>"Bye, Johnny," Ponyboy said as he waved off to his friend. Johnny stayed over their house the past few days and he felt that he should go home for whatever reason.<p>

Pony was a bit worried of Johnny. He knew all about the conditions at Johnny's home but Johnny always came out alright. Sure he could get a bruise or two but it didn't seem to bug Johnny all that much.

After that, Ponyboy soon found himself a bit lost. He wandered off to an unfamiliar neighborhood and wasn't quite sure how to get out of it. The houses were so big. Pony figured that his whole house would account for less than one floor of most of their houses.

He decided to try and retrace his steps and managed to get out of the place but wasn't in the clear yet so he rushed off. Ponyboy eventually reached a edge of the neighborhood but stiffened up as a well-polished Corvette pulled up on the far side of the road.

Out came a passenger; to Ponyboy's relief, he was the only one that left. The young man was talking to the others in the car as he left. Pony couldn't hear what they said but it seemed like the guy was itching for the others to leave him here. The others did soon leave but not without glaring at Ponyboy first.

Pony to a step back as the man approached him. The man was wearing black slacks and a vest over his madras shirt. "Ponyboy," the man yelled in the distance with worry staining his handsome face.

Ponyboy squinted as he tried to scrutinize the man, despite the setting sun obscuring him. He was tall, had short chestnut hair and light gray eyes. "Danny?" Ponyboy responded.

He walked up closer to him and Pony did the same. "What the hell're you doin' here."

Ponyboy took a second to think his words through but only said: "Uh, I got lost."

"You can't be serious." He seemed a bit exasperated. Danny looked around behind him before turning back to the younger teen. "It ain't safe here, kid. Y'know some guys're after ya because that friend of yours punched Richard.

Cluelessness painted over the juvenile's face. "Sorry?" was all he mustered up.

"Whatever, let's just get outta here." Danny grabbed Pony by the back of his shirt and then lead him off out the neighborhood.

Ponyboy wasn't quite comfortable being around Danny even though he did seem concerned for him. Danny or Daniel Mercer was line-backer of the football team and co-captain of the wrestling team. Danny was known in school for being awful quiet and didn't really bother other people much, but had a bit of a temper and held grudges. It's been a long time since they last saw each other.

"You still know the way to my house?" Pony asked.

"I guess. It's this way, right?"

Ponyboy nodded.

Not long after walking, another more familiar car approached them. As it parked, Sodapop jumped out the driver's seat. "Pony? What happened to you?" Ponyboy had a small bruise on the side of his face and his left arm kind of ached from the scrap that happened in school earlier.

Soda then looked at Danny and grimaced. Danny, however, held the look of indifference. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Sodapop?"

Ignoring his words, Soda walked up to him. "What the hell did you do?"

Danny rolled his eyes and averted Soda's rather indignant gaze. "Me? I didn't do shit."

Soda looked like he wasn't buying it for one second but Pony decided to step in. "It's true, Soda. He didn't hit me or nothin', let's just go."

"Fine," Soda admitted.

"Later, Pony," Danny muttered quietly.

"Bye."

Both Pony and Soda got back to the car and left. "Pony, what were you doing there? You could've been hurt, ya know that?"

"Soda, you sound just like Darry. And 'sides, what were you doing here anyways?"

"I was uh, going on a joy ride."

"Soda, the only joy rides you go on involve horses or girl's down at the DX." Pony's comment hit Soda pretty hard and Pony figured out only after he said it so he said in a softer voice: "I was fine, Soda. Honest."

"Alright." Soda tried real hard to calm himself down.

"I was walking to the movies but got lost and Danny found me." Ponyboy noticed Soda cringed a little. "He helped me get back on my way home..."

"Sorry, Soda," Pony said, not entirely sure what to be sorry about.

"It's fine, Pony. Just...try an' pay attention where you're going."

Ponyboy nodded as he opened the door. "Pony, if the movies ends late then just call Two-Bit to bring you home in that phone booth to the side, over there."

"'Kay, bye."

* * *

><p>After driving home, Soda felt exhausted, especially after work today. Soda ran into the house, slammed the door shut, and hopped onto the couch.<p>

There was a knock on the door. A loud one.

Soda jumped up and walked to the door and got an unfortunate surprise. There was a short girl, with big lips, wavy dirty blond hair and she wore torn slacks that probably belonged to her brother and a very, very loose blouse. Despite wearing what seemed to be at least four kinds of make-up, this girl was drop-dead gorgeous.

Soda scowled intensely and she was already doing the same. "Get the fuck outta here."

"Oh, so it that it, huh? I come over and just want to talk to you and then you just take off in your car and leave me alone at the gas station?"

Soda wasn't buying any of this innocent act for one second. "Yeah, right. Everybody knows you didn't 'just want to talk.' And I told you already, what happened that night was a God damned mistake."

"Really? 'Cause that's not what you said earlier..." She began to smirk, edged closer to him and let her words grow stagnant for the sole purpose of provoking him. "When you were stroking my hair, rubbing the side of my head...And you said I was the best thing that ever happened to you..."

She crossed the line. And Soda walked up to her and hauled her up. "Put me down!" she screamed out but to no avail. There was a small car at the front with one of her friend's who drove her here.

Opening the car door, Soda dumped her inside and gazed intently at the driver. The poor kid got the message without him having to say anything and stomped on the gas peddle with the door still open and the girl still lying on the floor of the car.

"Stop and go back!" she demanded.

"Oh hell no," he responded back. "You wanna go there? Then jump out 'cause I don't plan on losing my front teeth any time soon."

* * *

><p>Soda shut the door and locked it out of frustration. It was the first time he's ever felt the need to lock the door since his parents died. He unwillingly started to remember again.<p>

_Him._

_Her._

_Alone._

_Together._

Realizing what he just did, he swore under his breath. He felt so dirty just thinking about it that he decided to take a shower. A long one.

After peeling off his clothes, he stepped into the shower and let the water flow over his body.

"I have to tell Sandy," he thought to himself as he let his head rest on the walls. His thoughts raced back to a short memory between him and Sandy.

...

_"Soda?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you promise me something?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Can we both make a promise that we'd never lie to each other?"_

_"Alright, if that's what you want." Soda looked at Sandy. "That dress makes your butt look big."_

_*Slap* Soda smiles. "What? You said to never lie to you."_

_"Well, that's not exactly what I meant by that."_

_"But it's the truth, and that's what you want?"_

_"Fine...so you think I should wear something else?"_

_"I said your butt looks big, I never said I didn't like that way."_

_*Slap*_

_*Giggle*_

_*Kiss*_

* * *

><p>Soda couldn't help but smile just thinking about Sandy. But then the door bell rang and his smile faded instantly. He walked out the shower and started to dry himself with a towel. He was completely sure it would be <em>her <em>again so he took his time hoping she'd go away eventually.

Minutes passed and the door bell still rang, but in lengthy intervals. "God damn, that girl just doesn't give up." By this point, he wasn't quite sure who it was. So after drying, he wrapped the towel around his waist, ran to his room to put on some boxers and shorts and then sped to the front door.

Busting the front door open, Soda didn't even wait to see who it was. "I thought I told you to get the f..."

In front of him stood a girl who was short in size, had a small frame, and long blond hair. She faced away from the house, crossing her arms and shivering. Caught up in a storm of her own thoughts, she didn't seem to hear him. She then turned around and smiled. But it wasn't a normal grin. A tear ran down her soft cheek.

"Sandy?"

Sandy ran and threw herself at him and leaned on his body while the two embraced each other tightly. Soda smiled too but it was short lived. "Sandy, you're burning up."

He softly pulled her head off his shoulder and met her gaze. "Are you okay?"

Sandy didn't answer, but she did frown slightly. Deeply worried about her, Soda got the feeling she didn't want to talk about it right now so he hauled her up in his arms and carried her to Ponyboy's old room. He wrapped the blankets around her and then just stood there.

Sandy laid there, facing away from him. Sandy felt awful. She had a terrible headache but she had never been so happy to see him again. Right now, nothing else mattered to her just long as he was still here, with her.

"Sandy...are you okay?" Soda decided to ask again but to no avail.

Soda sighed and walked back to the door. "If you don't want to talk about it yet, that's fine."

With his hand on the door knob, Sandy finally spoke up. "Soda..." Her voice was weak and soft. "Can you stay here, with me..."

He was surprised at her request and shuddered. Did he really want to do this? After all that's happened?

Sodapop's grip on the door knob tightened sharply. "Please."

...

With that being said, Soda finally made up his mind. His grip loosened and he decided to push the lock on the door and joined her under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Did that chapter make up for the late update? I'm sure you've noticed already, but this story explores upon the darker, more serious, and more flawed side of Sodapop that was mentioned but not clearly exemplified in the book.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I worked real hard on it. Please excuse typos and other errors unless they get in the way of being able to read the story.**

**Also, I plan on changing the summary seeing how the story is becoming...more different than I first expected but I'm not quite sure what to change it to yet. **By the way, next chapter will have a short time skip and yes, there _will_ be Scott. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Closing song of choice: The Girl's A Straight Up Hustler by All Time Low<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 : Trading Mistakes

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Trading Mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: Le Matin by Lann Tiersen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU.**

* * *

><p>"Y'know I missed you, last time I came," Sandy said to Scott and then took a long sip of her soda.<p>

"Is that so?"

"Why yes. In fact, you could say that I was quite worried." Sandy's voice was soft as she eyed the handsome man.

"Well let me reassure you, m'lady, that there is no need to worry. After all, I do have a life of my own, ya know?" Scott's voice paralleled his shining face and smooth grin.

"I guess I couldn't expect anything less." The music just began to pick up. Evie and Sandy weren't doing anything that night so they both decided come along early this time.

"I see your still wearing that white suit of yours," Sandy said to him as Scott took her hand and they swayed sideways in unison. "I take it that you've got a fine liking to white, is that right?" Sandy's words came out with a near-imperceptible tenseness.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes it is," Sandy confirmed. She herself picked a simple white dress for this exact occasion. "May I ask you why that is so?"

"Well, to put it plainly, white stands out, ya know?" Scott said swinging his hips sideways and then allowing Sandy to fall back and he then caught her, leaned his body forward, and whispered into her ears. "And besides, I wouldn't want ya to forget about me, now would I?"

Sandy smiled lightly while lifting her eye brows and the corner of her mouth. "Forget ya?" Sandy then twirled around again, Scott's cool hands still glued to her, and pulled the young man up close to her to the point of the two almost hugging; their faces were side by side and it was now her turn to whisper into his ears. "Scott, I don't think that'd _ever_ happen."

Scott pulled away, glancing back at her with the same smile Sodapop would wear. "Well, it's a pleasure to know that." Scott and Sandy both took one step forward and two steps back while dancing on the tips of their toes. "A gal like you, Sandy. I wouldn't be surprised to see swarms of guys pining all over ya at a bar or in school?"

Sandy swayed back and let go of Scott's grip, before joining hands once more. "A bar?" she asked intrigued. "Scott, just how old are you?"

He smiled again, warming Sandy's heart. "I'll never tell."

Sandy muffled a giggle, hoping Scott hadn't heard her. "Well, in any case, that's mighty nice of you to say, Scott. But I'm afraid you are incorrect." Sandy started. "I'm a bit more of a reserved kinda gal, if ya know what I mean."

Scott frowned. Not a normal frown, but one that very evidently masked a grin beneath it. "What a shame," he proclaimed as he took Sandy's body and rushed in another helical motion which ended with Sandy falling back, nearly parallel to the floor with Scott suspending her, merely inches above the Dance Hall floor.

Sandy lost her breath as her heart was racing. Scott, however, stood still, mesmerized by Sandy's blue eyes. A smile was painted over his face and his grip softened some. As the music came into a slow and faded close, Scott spoke.

_"They don't know what they're missin'."_

* * *

><p>"So, darlin', what's botherin' you?" Scott asked as he noticed Sandy's stoic presence after the dance was over.<p>

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Sandy. You ain't foolin' anybody, just tell me about it. I promise I won't bite." His handsome face shined over the younger woman.

Sandy sighed. "I know. I just don't think..."

Sandy was too wound up in anxiety that she hadn't noticed Scott scoot so close to her. He held a warm smile. "Sandy, please relax. You've got nothing to worry about."

"And why's that?" she asked curiously.

Scott rose an eye brow. "Well let's just say 'what happens in the Dance Hall, stays there.'"

"I still don't know."

"Sandy look over there. The handsome fellah with short hair, wearing a black suit. You know him?"

"Rob? Yeah? What about him?"

"Do you know that in his life, he gets hounded by the people he knows because he indirectly got his best friend killed."

"Really?" Sandy said, scrutinizing the man. "I never would've guessed, he seems so nice."

"Yeah. He goes here so he can get away from that. You can't tell just by lookin' but do you know how much guilt the guy has? Everybody knows he did it, and it's like he has no where to go without people reminding him of the biggest mistake of his life. And that's when a friend of his told him to go here so he could maybe forget it all, even if just a moment. Here, we try not to judge by reputation or rumors, we try to give everyone a chance first."

"Wow..." Sandy was at a loss for words. She was not only impressed by the story, but also by Scott himself. She wanted help, for sure, but felt so embarrassed of the idea. She gulped as she decided it was probably for the best to tell someone.

"Okay, Scott...Um, my friend, she's having some boyfriend troubles."

"Oh? Like what, my dear?" Scott was quite intrigued.

"Well, she knows he's keeping secrets from her but isn't quite sure what it is. At the same time, her dad doesn't like them being together, and..." Sandy took a short pause.

"And?"

"She thinks she's starting to like another man."

"Oh...Well, that is quite the dilemma. I'm glad I never had to deal with anything like that. Um...Well, I guess it all boils down to if her first man is really worth all the trouble he's causing for the girl." Scott then turned to Sandy. "But I think the most important thing is that they both be totally honest to each other."

"So, Sandy?" he said, looking her directly in the eyes, almost as if he could see right through her. Sandy grew a bit red and averted his gaze, perhaps Scott caught on.

It didn't help that the next thing she said was: "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Scott," Evie happily greeted.<p>

"Yes," he responded has he turned towards the voice. "Evie, right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for my friend."

Scott grinned, albeit was a bit curious. "You're welcome, but I guess I should know what exactly I've done for Ms. Adams."

Evie just smiled as well. "It's probably best you don't know, you might be surprised. Let's just say she really appreciates your kindness."

"Well it's nice to know someone still does," Scott responded, ambiguously as if he were spitefully referring to someone else.

"What do you mean by that? Your family doesn't appreciate you or anything?"

Scott was so caught up with his own thoughts, he didn't even noticed Evie at first. "Huh? Oh, well, no. They just don't get to see me anymore."

"It's nothing, Evie. It's not my place to dump my problems to you or anything." Scott seemed a bit flustered but was just as smooth as ever. "Besides," he shrugged smiled again. "I'm sure it'll boil down, soon enough."

"Did something happen?"

Scott's eye lazily roamed around the room. "Nothin' important. But anyways, you should really tell that friend of your to lighten up sometime, ya dig?"

"Believe me, I have. Don't worry too much about her, Sandy knows how to handle herself."

"She's really sweet, that girl."

"Ain't she?" Evie agreed with a bit of suspicion.

"Well, I'm sorry for cutting this short on ya, Evie, but I've got to take off. Tell Sandy that I said goodbye, will ya?"

Evie nodded as Scott took his leave. "Sure thing."

* * *

><p>Evie decided to go back and get some more cherry soda as she watched her friend go back and rock the dance floor, even without Scott.<p>

"Hey Cynthia..."

"Yes, hon?"

"Y'know Scott..."

"What about him?"

"I want to know more about him and find out who he really is."

"Well, good luck with that, Evie. I don't think there's a guy or gal alive who knows about him."

"I figured as much... But a few days ago, I think I saw Scott."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Sandy helping ya?"

"No, I think I'll try this one by myself. I might tell her later if I actually manage to find anything out."

"Alright."

"Cynthia...are you sure you don't know anything else about him."

"Sorry hon, nothing really comes to mind."

"Oh, well thanks anyways."

"Your welcome, my dear."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note:<strong>**

****As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and please excuse any errors unless it bothers you too much, you can mention it and I can fix it need be. Sorry this chapter was a bit more boring, but it will set up the stage for some of the future ones. At Taylor, keep your eye out for Cynthia, not too much on her in this chapter, but you _will_ be able to figure her out.****

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Song of Choice: <strong>Trading Mistakes by Panic! At The Disco<strong>**


	12. Chapter 12 : Verge

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Verge**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU. Most of this chapter will have events that coincide with events from previous chapters (particularly chapter nine and ten). Therefore, there's no Sandy in this chapter or the next one. Evie will be the main character and a lot the other characters will show up too.**

* * *

><p>After meeting up with Sandy, Evie decided to drive off to Steve's house. Upon walking to the door, Evie decided to knock, loudly knowing full and well that Steve was definitely home.<p>

Not too long afterward, Evie was greeted by her boyfriend who wore an unbuttoned shirt that loosely hung on to his body. Evie found herself first staring at Steve's body, then looked up to catch a devilish grin.

"Hey, Darlin'," Steve exlaimed.

Evie scrutinized her boyfriend's face. Steve was a bit hard to figure out, which was part of the reason why she liked him in the first place. Trying to maintain her civility, Evie merely smiled and spoke. "I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?"

Steve chuckled at walked back, gesturing her to come in and then they both walked closer and kissed lightly. "Bad time? I dunno what the hell you're talkin' about."

"Is that so? Then what's _this_ all about?" She inquired as she slid her had down his bare chest and then went back in for another kiss.

"What? A man can't be comfortable in his own home?"

"No," Evie answered as she locked her eyes with his. "At least not you. Not on my watch."

Steve grinned even more. "I think I like it better this way."

"You sure as hell better."

"You know, there's never a bad time when you're around," Steve proclaimed as he returning another peck at her lips.

"Like I didn't already know that, Steve. Tell me something I don't already know."

"How 'bout, 'you're beautiful?'" Evie almost froze and blushed so hard, she decided to push Steve back forcefully and he was pushed to the arm of his couch and fell over. But Steve held on to her and pulled her along so Evie landed all over of him.

"You know I missed you a whole lot." Evie said in the midst of their make-out session.

"Well, then I guess your visit was a pleasant surprise for the both of us."

...

After finishing up, Evie decided to check her make up.

"Evie, where ya headed? Ya know I've gotta go to work."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be at Kathy's house for a while."

"Kathy's house?"

"Yeah, Sandy's real tired to so I told her I'd take care of Kathy's little brother for today," Evie explained as she started back at her man. Steve was real hard working like Sandy. They both worked hard in school and out. They were some of the only 'smart' greasy kids she's ever known. Steve must be exhausted like Sandy has been.

"Oh, that's awful nice of you," Steve added. "What?" Steve asked when he finally noticed Evie staring at her intently.

Evie giggled. "Nothing Steve. Nothing."

Steve shrugged and got a towel. "Whatever. Evie, I'm going to take a shower."

She notched her eye brows and slowly walked towards him before saying. "What? Is that a statement or an _invitation_?"

Steve looked back with another handsome grin. "It's whatever you want it to be, babe," he spoke in a subdued voice.

Evie giggled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him real close. "Nice try, Tiger, but I've got to get going."

She let go and Steve smiled as he withdrew and took his shirt off as headed towards the bathroom. "You know you can't blame a guy for trying," he stated, intently looking back at her before closing the bathroom door.

Evie blushed again and walked out the door.

"No, I guess you can't."

* * *

><p>As Evie drove off to see Kathy, she spotted something interesting. At one intersection, there was a large phone booth and there was a man inside. There was no to tell who was inside but it seemed as thought the man inside was either excited or frustrated from the gestures he was making.<p>

At first, she thought nothing of it since it seemed as though that phone booth is always occupied these days. What troubled her was when she found it that it was Sodapop who was inside. She found him leaving and walkin' off. 'Probably back to work at the DX,' Evie thought. But seemed to be in a bit of a hurry and seemed real anxious.

On this side of town, that phone booth had a reputation. Marked by its size and the noticeable lip stick stains on the side, among those in high schools around often referred to it as the "the Phone Booth of Love". Evie's heard multiple rumors about it and sure, not all people used it to talk to their admirer. In fact, Evie herself is guilty of using it once or twice in her life when she was younger. But still. Sodapop?

Something had to be going on.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"Thanks for looking after Connor, Evie," Kathy exlaimed.

"It's no problem, Kathy. Sandy's real busy and Connor such a cutie. How could I possibly miss an opportunity like this, ya know?"

Giggling, Kathy appropriately responded. "Evie, you should watch what you say. You wouldn't want Steve to get jealous, do ya?"

"How do you know he already isn't?" Evie laughed aloud at the thought.

The two girls talked for a few minutes until Evie decided she better go see Steve at the DX. Mostly about school and boys, of course.

"Alright, I think I should get goin', Kathy. See ya later," she said as she stood up and went for the door.

"Bye."

But before she left, she came across a fallen picture of Kathy beside the bookshelf. Evie figured Connor might have pushed it off the top of the bookshelf when he was playing so she reached down and grabbed it.

In the picture, Kathy was in a bathing suite, and there was a man there with her. They must have been at a beach or a swimming pool, you couldn't tell since the picture focus so much on the two of them. The man couldn't possibly be much older than Kathy. He had very tan skin, dark hair, an incredible smile and a lean and muscular build.

But it wasn't the man's body that caught Evie's attention, it was his face. He seemed eerily familiar but she couldn't quite figure out who he could be.

"Kathy? Who is this?" Evie asked.

Kathy walked closer and her eyes lit up real wide as she instantly recognized the man. "Oh that. He's just some boy I met last summer whenever we'd drive down town to the local pool."

"He's a real looker, you know that?"

"Sure do. How'd you two meet?"

Kathy grew a bit red but was excited to tell Evie about it. "Evie, have you ever met a guy that you wanted be with so much that you pretended to drown just to met him?"

"What? No!"

"What if it was Steve before you asked him out." Evie pondered the thought and shrugged. "Well, you see, don't tell no body, but that's kinda how I was like when I first met him. He's a life guard, you know?"

"I could've guess that," Evie admitted. "I have to say I'm kinda disappointed in you. I thought you were stronger than that," Evie remarked, noting on Kathy's reputation for playing very hard to get - except to _maybe_ Two-Bit.

Kathy blushed once again. "Well...this boy was different. David was his name and boy can I tell ya, he was like no boy I've ever met in my life. Quiet, real-nice, but he had a way with words that you just don't see in men these days." Evie looked at Kathy in disbelief. "Trust me, Evie, if you ever met him, you'd feel the same way I do."

"Right." Evie rolled her eyes. "Oh well, later, Kathy. I really gotta go now."

"'Kay, bye, Evie."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note:<strong>**

****As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and please excuse any errors unless it bothers you too much, you can mention it and I can fix it need be. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Song of Choice: <strong>Candles by Hey Monday<strong>**


	13. Chapter 13 : Anywhere But Here

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Anywhere But Here**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: Lose Yourself by Eminem<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU. **

* * *

><p>Evie arrived at the DX but found an agitated Sodapop quickly leave the scene. Before he was able to get into his car, Evie walked up to him.<p>

"Soda?"

"Huh?" He turned and faced Evie, letting out a sigh of relief. Evie noticed he seemed awfully jumpy and was really itching to get out, but why?

"Sorry, have you seen Sandy, today?"

"Oh, Sandy? Uh, no."

"Did you, at least call her or something?" Evie hoped she didn't sound rude or was being a bit to invasive. But from the way Sodapop's eyes lit up, she got the feeling she was.

When Sodapop heard her ask about it, he immediately thought the worst, but quickly calmed himself down. "No, I haven't, sorry."

Sodapop was really starting to bug Evie. He was hiding something and he was probably keeping it from Sandy too. "Don't be sorry to me, Soda. Tell it to Sandy, you know how much she's missed you."

Soda put on a face of sheer guilt, but Evie honestly had a hard time buying it. Either he was seriously stressin' over everything that's going on (whatever it is), or he's bluffin' like an expert. But his eyes told her otherwise.

"I know..." he said, a bit solemn. "I'm real sorry, Evie. I just have to go. Like, right now."

Evie reluctantly nodded and Sodapop quickly drove off.

She decided to go inside to see Steve. But before she entered the door, this beautiful blond hair girl slammed the door open. She analyzed the driveway and began to throw a real fit.

"Ugh! Where the hell is he?" she demanded to an unknown recipient. She eventually came into another, more obvious conclusion upon noticing that his car had disappeared. "Did he leave without me!"

She eventually approached Evie and asked if she had seen Sodapop. Evie figured that something wasn't quite right with the girl; she didn't trust her. Evie gave her an almost menacing glare instead of answering, but the other girl didn't seem to notice.

"He works here, lean, kinda tall, real handsome, a great _kisser_. Y'know, Sodapop?" she spoke impatiently.

Now she was really itching for this girl to get out. Instead of wanting to make a scene, she simply said she doesn't know who he is. The girl just swore in response.

"That bastard." She then went off to her friends' car and left the station.

What is goin' on here? Evie thought to herself. First she finds Sodapop in the Phone Booth of Love, then he hurries outta here, and then this random girl goes off after him.

When she entered, she found herself greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey, darlin', fancy meetin' you here," she exclaimed.

"Hey, Cynthia. I should really be tellin' you the same thing. What were you doin' here?"

"Oh, just drivin' 'round town to see some old gal pals o' mine. Y'know? But I decided to stop by for gas and just so happen to meet up with you're boy toy."

Evie got a bit red. "Steve ain't my boy toy, Cynthia."

"Not yet, you mean."

Evie didn't get a chance to answer as Steve walked inside the store and waved at her. "Hey, Evie. You decided to come."

The two walk up to each other and kissed lightly - Cynthia's smiled. "I know I'm kinda late, whatever. The movie doesn't start for a while, ya know?"

"Yeah." He looks to the girl behind them.

"Howdy, you must be Steve."

"Howdy, yourself," Steve responded as he looked back at Evie. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, she's my friend. She was actually the one invited me the Dance Hall, y'know?"

Steve twisted his eye brows. "So...what do you actually do there?"

"Steve what're you implying?" Evie mirrored her boyfriend's face, but with a bigger grin.

"Oh, it's alright, Evie. Not much really happens, Steve. Just some dancing, some food and drinks and friends hangin' out, ya know. Kinda like a party only not as wild."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh, it is," Cynthia confirmed.

"So, you dance, huh?"

"Yeah, and what of it?"

"Nothing, I could just tell, ya know?"

"Steve!"

"What, Evie. I'm just jokin'," he insisted.

"You better be." She kinda giggled to herself, she knew both Steve and Cynthia were teasing her. "So are we going yet?"

"Oh, yeah. I just gotta go finish up. I'll be back," he said as he went out the front door.

"Steve seems like he can be a real sweetheart sometimes. You two are so cute together," Cynthia spoke.

"Yeah, he is."

Evie thought back about Sodapop, maybe Steve and Cynthia might know something about it. "Hey, Cynthia?"

"Yes, darlin'?" Cynthia chimed.

"Did you see a blond girl, wearing a lot of make-up around here earlier?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, why do you ask?"

Cynthia looked awfully concerned. "Do you know who she is or anything?"

"No, I'm sorry, Evie, I can't say that I do."

"Was she talkin' to anyone around?"

"Well, yeah. She and this one cute worker boy, were talking real loud. Since it wasn't really my business, I thought I'd best keep out of it, ya know."

"Oh."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, at least, I hope not."

Steve came back inside and beckoned Evie to come with him. "Well, I got to go, Cynthia. It's real nice to see you."

"You too, dear. It's always a pleasure to see you around. I guess I better get going too."

* * *

><p>Evie and Steve went to the Nightly Double drive-in. Steve could sit through them but he was never very big on movies. This being another one of those chick-flicks, didn't help at all either.<p>

Though he didn't mind so much. After all everyone knows what happens during a drive-in movie. The movie wasn't your main source of entertainment, no, that spot was reserved for the backseat of your car. And in this case, Evie and Steve were no different than most people.

But being a public place, they tried to keep it civil as most people did. So the most Evie was going to get was a shirtless Steve, and as more people came in before the movie would start, they decided to break it off for the most part since a good majority of them were Socs, and Evie was dead set on showing their kind that greasy kids could be civil. That's how she was raised to act, and Steve has long since accepted it for her.

Steve and Evie were still kissing a little when the movie started and stopped soon after. As the movie passed on, Steve decided he'd go talk to some of his buds and Evie wanted to get some food.

The line was pretty long so Evie would have to wait it out. In front of her, were two Soc boys talking to each other. One of them was familiar, he was football and wrestling jock at school. Evie actually had two classes with him in it but the two never really met each other and she barely even noticed him since he didn't really talk so much. Right now he seemed a bit more tensed up than usual, but dress more casually with a jacket, tank top and shorts.

At first, they were talking about some party they went to a few days ago, but then it turned into something much more interesting.

"So, what was your deal with that greasy boy from earlier today?"

"I was a bit worried 'bout him, like he shouldn't have been all the way out there. Especially not alone. Y'know, if Randy was there, he might have started something."

"C'mon, man. You know Randy's a good guy. I don't think he'd do anything."

"Maybe not yet. I know Randy ain't all that tough but he's really loyal. Y'know that kid's friend punched out Jeffrey?"

"He did?"

"Yeah, and the kid was there too."

"Oh, did anyone see you and him?"

"No, except his brother, Sodapop... I don't get why he was being so pissy. Fuckin' bastard."

"You really think so? I thought was pretty cool a guy."

"Nah, man. He ain't as dumb as everyone says. He knows how to put on an act, and bites you back when it stings the most."

"You sure? I dunno, I mean, he's dating that one girl, Sandy, after all. That girl's never done anything to nobody."

"Wait? He's dating Sandy? Since when?"

"Since forever."

"I thought they broke up, isn't he going out with that dumb broad?"

"I dunno, man."

* * *

><p>Then the two got their food, and left, as did Evie. She returned back to Steve's car. She didn't want to think any more about Sandy and Soda. She wanted something to get them off her mind. And luckily for her, her wish was granted.<p>

"Anything interesting happen, Evie?" a shirtless Steve asked.

"I was getting food, Steve, what do you think the answer is?" she teased back, stifling another laugh.

"Whatever. Just don't get any food crumbs or spill any soda on my baby." Evie then put the food away in the backseat.

"So this car is your baby, now?"

"Yep, didn't you notice."

"Did _you_ ever notice how disturbing that statement was."

"Shut up."

"Steve, what happened to your face?" Evie noted, as she gazed at his fresh new scar. He must have gotten it when he was _hangin_' with his friends.

"It's beautiful, I know."

"I mean the scar, you jerk."

"Uh, it doesn't matter." Evie pinched it. "Ow! Evie, what the hell?"

"Well, if you stopped pickin' fights all the time like I told you to, it wouldn't hurt so much. Did it ever occur to you that it might behoove of you to listen to me every once in a while?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't fuckin' know what behoove means?"

*Kiss* "What was that for, Evie?"

"No reason..." she answered in a suggestive tone. "It's just, you're kinda cute when you're mad."

Steve put his hand on her hips, and Evie's on his back, and then they kissed in his cramped car.

"You still never told me what behoove means."

"It means to shut up and get over here."

Steve followed suite and their lips met again, and again.

"Never thought for a second, that I'd have me a favorite word."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note:<strong>**

****As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and please excuse any errors unless it bothers you too much, you can mention it and I can fix it need be. ****

****I'll bet you'll never guess who was talking with that other Soc boy. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Song of Choice: Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 : Idle

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Idle**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: Fall For You by Second Hand Serenade<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU.**

**This chapter was really hard for me to write, hopefully it's not too out of character.**

* * *

><p>Her eyes crept open and find she found herself in a bed and in an unfamiliar room. The panicked as she realized what may have happened, but soon calms down as she noticed the warm and lean body that laid next to her.<p>

He seemed younger as he was sleeping, but she also noticed that his face was stained with anxiety. Something had to be happening. Maybe it wasn't any of her business, she thought. Perhaps it had something to do with Ponyboy or Steve, either way, it worried her to not know what was stressing him out.

Sandy emerged out from the bed and looked out the window. It must have been 3 or 4 in the morning. You couldn't see the stars since the clouds so heavily enveloped the sky, but the moon had refused to be shut out.

A thought emerged with her, but Soda managed to read her mind. "You should go," he suggested as he got up from out the covers.

She nodded as Soda began fishing for a shirt to wear. "Thanks, Soda."

He smiled, but it wasn't the regular cheesy and lovable grin Sodapop would wear, it had an edge to it.

Soda put on a vest and tank top and opened the door. Inside, Sodapop had been hoping that nobody was present at their home, but no one seemed to have been their. He was also a bit worried about Pony, hopefully he was okay too. They managed to reach the front door without anybody noticing so they left together.

"Where are you going?" Sandy asked him. "You're not going to take your car?"

Soda shook his head. "No, I don't want anyone to worry or nothing."

The two instead decided to walk to Sandy's house. It wasn't too long before Sandy realized it was colder than she expected and found herself shivering. But for Soda's case, she decided to fight it and not make it so obvious. Sandy couldn't fool Soda, both held their thoughts, which was the only thing keeping the from the oppressive grip of the cold. But it was all too evident in his eyes and he took off his vest and placed it over Sandy's shoulders.

"But, Soda..." she stifled out the words.

Soda placed a finger over her mouth. "Don't worry, Sandy. I'll be fine," he assured and then smiled for added effect.

As they kept walking, Sandy began to lean on him for support. He returned the favor and eventually their leaning gradually morphed into an embrace. They walked in silence as their bodies shared heat.

They eventually reached an empty lot and Soda told Sandy to wait. He collected twigs and leaves and gathered them up. Soda pulled out his lighter and made a fire. The two of them cozied up next to each other and looked up at the sky.

"This is nice," Sandy stated. Soda made no response except for a glance at her.

Part of the clouds began to clear the sky and Sandy looked up and pointed. "Hey, I think that's the Big Dipper."

Soda followed suite and followed Sandy's hand. "No, that's the Little Dipper, not the Big Dipper," he corrected. "You can tell because the star at the end of the handle of the "dipper" is the brightest in the sky. It's the north star, Polaris."

"I didn't realize you've become quite the astrologer."

"Astrologer? I thought it was astronomer."

"Whatever, you know what I meant. How do you know about this place?"

"Oh." Soda paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "I used to go here with my dad when I was younger. During the weekends, sometimes our dad would ask us if we wanted to go outside with him. Most of the time, me, Pony, and sometimes Darry would agree and bring us here and make a fire, just like that one. He usually didn't tell Mom about it because he didn't want her to worry.

There, we'd just sit for an hour or two, just talking about whatever. Usually it was Dad telling us stories about when he was younger. How he met Mom and like the times he got in trouble. Sometimes he'd show us about the Little Dipper because Pony'd ask him about."

"Wow, your dad sounds like an amazing man."

"He was," Soda affirmed. "He was real funny and smart too. Mom says he could've gotten into any college he wanted if he had the money. He and Mom used to do this all the time when they were younger."

For the next half hour or so, the two of them just talked and laughed, stared at the skies, or threw twigs into the fire.

...

Soda decided to finally get down to business. "Sandy, is everything okay? I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay."

"You know what I mean, Sandy. If you were okay, why'd you come to my house all...y'know?"

"..." Sandy tried to forget why and what happened, but she could never to do such a thing. "I'm sorry, it's my dad, Soda."

"What about him?" he asked, with a tinge of worry.

"He doesn't like you," Sandy admitted.

"..."

"...He doesn't think we should be together. He thinks you're a dumb, slacker, and a no good hoodlum..." Sandy bitterly explained. She stopped as she noticed a vague stillness around Soda's dark features.

"But I don't believe it, Sodapop," she outwardly stated, but was to no avail as Sodapop made response.

"You're not as dumb as everyone says, Soda," she said, forcing their eyes to met. "You're one of the kindest funniest people I've ever met."

Soda was caught off guard here, and couldn't help muttering something Sandy wasn't able to here. "You really think so?"

"Of course, I do."

"Thanks..."

* * *

><p>The two then left to Sandy's house and Sodapop helped Sandy sneak in through her window so her parents wouldn't find out.<p>

Sodapop felt awfully tired when he came back home at around 6:30. He knew full well that he couldn't get back to sleep if he tried so he decided to shower.

Still drowsy even after showering, he meandered back in the living room to maybe rest. But before he got to the couch, a voice called out and a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"What the hell!" Out of reflex, Sodapop punched the person without even thinking about who it was.

"Damn, Soda. The hell's up with you?" Steve bitterly responded as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry, Steve," Soda said, calming down. "Didn't get a lot of sleep, I guess."

"As if we're gonna believe that one, ol' buddy," Two-Bit added as he seemed to appear out of thin air. "Now if ya said you were tired, then I'd believe ya. But I'm pretty damn sure you got yourself 'plenty' of sleep, am I right?" He flashed a goofy grin.

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Don't play dumb, Soda. You know exactly what he means," Steve said.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' about you and that lady friend of yours."

"Wait, how'd you guys find out?"

"Well you ain't exactly the best at _keeping secrets_. And besides, the kid was real worried about ya when he didn't show up. And since that room was locked and since Sandy's parents called, well...it was pretty obvious, buddy."

"So, Sir Sodapop, you were gone pretty long. Did you and your lady friend, ya know? Get crazy in the backseat, or what?"

"What? No guys, I didn't even take a car there. And besides, me and Sandy haven't gotten that far."

Steve looked puzzled, and Two-Bit was a bit dumb-founded. "Are you kiddin', or you guys really haven't..." Steve said slowly.

"No, we haven't."

"Are you serious?" Two-Bit was a bit hysterical. "After all this time?"

"Sandy's different, you guys," Soda spoke with conviction.

"Oh, I've heard that one before," Steve added. "Look how that one turned out."

"No," Sodapop insisted as he shook his head. "Sandy's different, and ya know what? She's worth it too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and please excuse any errors unless it bothers you too much, you can mention it and I can fix if need be.**

**I really hope you guys liked it, 'cause it's a bit unsettling for me. But on lighter news, how do you guys like my new Pen Name?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Song of Choice: Six Feet Under The Stars by All Time Low<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 : Searchlights

**Tabula Rasa**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Searchlights**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening song of choice: For You And Your Denial by Yellowcard<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own anything, all rights to the Outsiders goes to S.E. Hinton. Also, I'm not sure if dance halls existed in Tulsa but if not, I'll just say this is AU.**

**Um, I just wanted to try something out and made this chapter 2nd person. I hope you guys don't mind, I'm not sure if the next chapters will be 2nd person too. First two parts are Evie, the last is Ponyboy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You get up and go to the nearest window and gaze at the sky. You feel a cold wind sweep by as you stand.<p>

"Evie, is something bothering you?"

You take a look at him as he smoothly grins with half his body under the covers. "It's nothing, Steve..."

"It sure don't sound like nothing." Sometimes you hated it how well Steve could read you.

"Fine..." you say, exasperated. "It's about this girl I saw the other day."

"Which girl?" he asked, interest lacking in his voice..

"That blond one I saw at the DX," you clarify.

He gets up a little and puts his weight under his right elbow. "Oh that girl?" he says as he rolled his eyes.

Your head turns, almost immediately. "What? You know her?"

He lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling with a fixed expression. "Yeah, met her a long time ago. But now she comes outta no where trying to bother Sodapop about some dumb shit." He then shines the spotlight back onto you. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason...But do you happen to know what exactly is going on between them?" Hopefully he doesn't figure out that your on to Soda and whatever it is he's been up to.

"Nah. I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't believe whatever it is she says anyways. The girl's always full of shit," he admitted, engrossed with volatility.

"...Well, okay. If you say so."

* * *

><p>The aroma of a fresh baked cherry pie pervades as you enter a store meticulously adorned with a variety of flowers that were meant for both show and purchase. Despite the near gaudy appearance, the store retains somewhat of a more traditional feel to it.<p>

She turns around and grins to see you. "Hey, Evie," she cheerfully chimes.

"Hey, Sharon." You and her might not be the best of friends, your relationship has always been cordial.

"So, what brings you here at...my mother's flower shop?"

"Your Mom owns this? That's a bit of a surprise, if you don't mind me saying."

She blushes, the kind of blush when you're embarrassed and proud of something. "Yes, well. You see, my mom came from a small town from the other side of the country. She loved it back there and we always visit every year." Sharon looks at the pie situated at the front of the store. "My grandma would always back a pie every afternoon. Sometimes some travelers and passer-bys will come into our house and she would always treat them as if they were like long-lost friends. They owned a flower shop back there too, and just like her mom, she bakes a pie every afternoon."

Sharon giggled lightly. "Sorry for the long back story, I kinda got carried away. So, can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah," you respond, taking on a slightly different tone. "I'm looking for something?"

"And that is?"

"Just...a man."

"Oh, aren't we all?" She laughed as shook her head. "Odd though, I thought you already got yourself a tool." Sharon teased.

"Who, Steve? No, he ain't a tool - usually. He's a man of tools, Sharon, not a tool himself," you clarify.

"I'm looking for a man named Scott McCarthy."

Her face lights up but then scrunches as if she's trying to recall something. "Seems familiar, Evie. I swear I've heard that name before, but I'm not sure..." There's a glint at the edge of her eye and her expression becomes anxious and awkward, very unlike Sharon.

"It's fine, Sharon. If you find anything, can you please tell me?"

"Sure thing. It was real nice to talking to you, Evie," she said, with a stale voice.

* * *

><p>It was after track practice that you stumbled upon the local tennis court. Almost thoughtlessly, you push upon the chain-linked door and enter. The first thing you notice is the reddish-gold hue lathered across the concrete. And in response, you lift your hand to obscure the iridescent rays and to wipe away remaining sweat that clung to your forehead.<p>

The tennis court was completely empty save for the nets and some spare balls and rackets. You pick up a racket and a few balls and start to hit it towards the concrete wall.

Not long after, there was a loud creak at the front as a man entered the tennis court.

"Hey, Danny," you call out.

He was wearing shorts, a stained tank top, and some muddy shoes. He must've just finished football practice and was walking home. A gentle smile forms on his face and takes out a racket and a ball a starts bouncing it on the racket without reaching the ground. "Hey, Pony. What cha' doin' here?"

Looking around a little lost, you simply say, "Uh, I dunno."

"My guess is that happens pretty often, am I right?"

You give him a slightly frustrated look which causes him to laugh at your expense. "Anyways, do you wanna play a game or two, kid?"

You give him a small nod. The game itself was fairly tame. Danny was winning by a lot, of course. But that was mostly your own fault for hitting it outside the boundaries so much times. Danny only hit the ball lightly and always in your direction. You never hit the ball very hard because you always seem to hit it with the far parts of the racket rather than the center.

After a good half hour or so, you get the hang of it pretty well and the game becomes more and more interesting as Danny actually starts to play like he means it.

"You're pretty good, Pony. Have you ever played tennis before?"

"No, well not in a long time. My dad used to bring me, Soda, and Darry over here every once in a while, but that was a long time ago."

"Huh..." You notice that Danny's expression becomes a bit anxious as he tries to form his words. In a quiet, stagnant voice, he says. "You know, me and Sodapop used to play here all the time..."

You don't know why, but when he says this, it struck a bit of an odd nerve. "That's cool," is all you can muster up.

You notice that Danny seems quite exhausted, not just from football practice, but probably because he always has to run to get the ball when you hit it out of bounds.

After another half hour passed, Daniel was acting a bit off. He kept hitting the ball harder and harder, ever so slightly. You take a look at his face and notice that it's the first time Danny's ever seemed to look at you directly in the eyes. Beneath the shadowy features of his face, rested those hazy eyes of his.

He was glaring, fully intent on you. But this wasn't the same glare most Socs gave greasers like him: one of censure and indifference. No, this one was ice cold hatred that you couldn't even tell was actually directed towards you and it causes a slight, involuntary trembling down your spine.

You drop the racket, almost frozen. But Danny doesn't stop, he hits the ball as hard as he could and the ball moves directly towards you. Barely having time to respond, you block it with the back of your hand and the force sends you backwards.

There's a bit of crackling sound as you rub your left hand to relieve it. Across the court, was Danny whom held his upper arm in agony. He must've hit the ball so hard that it caused his arm to ache and soon he finally notices what he just did.

"Pony, are you alright?" he spoke with sheer guilt. It's odd seeing Danny like this, you wonder what exactly it was that caused him to get so angry since he's always a calm and quiet guy at school.

After performing more hand gestures and tests and save for some aches, it seems to be alright. "Yeah, I think." It probably came out with more sting than you hoped.

"I'm sorry, I really am." his voice became more and more grave and you take notice how tight he's holding his fists. He turns his back away, again avoiding eye contact.

"It's...okay," you lied.

"No it's not. I don't know what...why..." He faces you once again. His cloudy eyes give an ambiguous look. As if both a smirk, and frown laid beneath it.

"I think I'd better go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Okay, hoped you guys liked it. Evie's still gonna be lookin' around, and we'll see what's up wit Danny later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Song of Choice: Losing Sleep by Valencia<br>**


End file.
